


Knot County Sheriff's Department

by Highlumin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anthro, Beast - Freeform, Cats, Deer, Drugs, F/F, F/M, Furry, High School, Lizards, Multi, Police, Rape, Underage Sex, beastman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 27,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29358831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlumin/pseuds/Highlumin
Summary: In rural Knot County, Oklahoma, the peace is kept by the brave and beautiful Deputies of the Knot County Sheriff's Department. These ladies have pledged to do anything to protect and "serve" their citizens... though as of late things often seem to end with them fucking the various Beast Peoples that are under their "care."In this First Chapter, In this chapter, Deputy Wendy Cunningham stops a suspicious Lizard for a routine traffic citation…
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character(s)/Original Non-Human Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	1. Twenty Over the Breed Limit

**Knot County Sheriff’s Department: Case One**

**Twenty Over the Breed Limit**

*

_This Story involves human females and Furry males engaging in sexual acts, so be aware if that isn’t what you’re looking for. I’ve taken a lot of inspiration from Jay Naylor’s works, especially his “The Fall of Little Red Riding Hood” series, as well as E.Z. McCain’s “Beastiverse” stories, so you may envision the world of these stories in a similar light. In this world, humans live in conjunction with various Beastman races, among other animals and mythical creatures. However, a curse borne by the ancient Goddess Hera has lived in the hearts of women for millennia, making them crave for Beast Cock and sex with Beastmen, Animals, and Monsters._

_In this chapter, Deputy Wendy Cunningham stops a suspicious Lizard for a routine traffic citation…_

*

It was late in the evening in the rural, windswept plains. A single car was speeding down the lonely highway, it’s driver tenser than he should’ve been for a number of reasons, not the least of which being the eerie feeling he got from this place. He hadn’t seen a sign of civilization for miles, let alone an actual town of any sort; just the endless ocean of tall grass, utterly flat plains, detail-less crop fields and the lone highway that cut through it.

But while the sense of being nowhere was unnerving enough, what was really bugging the back of the driver’s mind was his task. By the strictest legal definition, the driver was a criminal, a member of a gang that had only just moved in to the region from far up north, and he was scheduled to make an incredibly important delivery.

His boss had recently invested in a new type of drug that induced a number of very interesting effects, exploitable effects, particularly in women. The driver had the first doses of that drug in his vehicle, just a test batch, but he knew just how badly his boss wanted that drug to begin the ‘plans’ he had for this place. He also knew he was barely making his schedule, and his boss was not the sort of guy to be kept waiting, so the driver was currently racing well above the posted speed limit. Not that he really gave it much thought, after all he was essentially alone out here in the countryside, he hadn’t even seen another car in half an hour, so what were the odds of being pulled over?

*

Knot County, Oklahoma, was a sleepy backwoods region centered around the largest town of Rimridge, population 20,000. Beyond that, the county was about as much in the middle-of-nowhere as possible. Vast grasslands sparsely dotted with farms and tiny towns was all many of the residents ever knew of the world. At least until recently, however the last couple years had seen a slight but noticeable influx of residents moving from out of state, many of which turned out to be Beast peoples.

Deputy Wendy Cunningham sat behind the wheel of her cruiser, perched on the dead highway just a couple of miles outside of town. She was proud to be a deputized officer of the peace for the Knot County Sheriff’s Department, but wouldn’t deny that this was not one of the most exciting places to live. However, that suited the young officer just fine, for the most part.

Still a very young woman, Wendy had been on the force for three years now, but despite her mid-level experience she still considered herself a very timid woman. Many people in her life would point out that she’d always had trouble raising her voice, or taking command of a situation, which admittedly would make it seem like wanting to be a Deputy would be an odd career choice. But although Wendy didn’t have the most authoritative personality, she had always wanted to help and protect people, which is why she enlisted in the force.

Though extremely shy by nature, the young woman liked to think she’d grown a lot as a person and as a peace keeper in the last few years on the job, which was a good thing because she’d noticed that in the last year or so, crime rates had been slowly but steadily increasing in frequency and intensity.

Still, this was a big county for such a small department to police, and there was still many a quiet night when Wendy would find herself almost completely alone. At the moment she merely sat in her car along the main highway leading into Rimridge. She was on highway duty, which was perhaps the least intensive duty she could be assigned, given how sparse the population in the county was. Usually the worst she ever had to do was pull over some dumb teenagers driving over the speed limit.

The girl breathed out a weary sigh, pondering if she should soon make a run into town for some coffee, but her eyes perked up when she did see the high beams of a car cutting the dark and coming right towards her. Wendy barely had time to blink before the car flashed past her, setting off her radar. The speed limit was pretty generous out here in the country, but that vehicle was still doing 20 miles well over it.

Her practiced hands releasing the brake, Wendy immediately got her car onto the road and was chasing after the offending vehicle, blue lights dazzling in the darkness and siren blaring down the road. Given that she had been fully pulled over when the car sped past, it took her a good few minutes to catch up, but by the time they were about five miles from town she was right on the car’s tail.

The driver in the speeding car immediately saw the flashing lights in his mirror, and growled a curse to himself. Knowing there was absolutely no one else on this road, his chance of evading the cop was basically zero. Regardless of his “cargo,” his best bet would be to pull over and just play this off as a routine stop. Hopefully he’d just be slapped with a speeding ticket and be sent on his way.

Wendy was relieved to see the car begin to slow and pull onto the dusty highway shoulder once she was behind him. She killed her siren but left the lights flashing as she followed him onto the side. They hadn’t been swerving, so she doubted she’d need to deal with a drunk driver, just chastise a hothead teen for driving so fast.

The pretty young Deputy stepped out of her squad car and took a breath, doing her best to summon all the confidence and authority she could manage. Even though she rarely, **_rarely_** ever had any real trouble with this county’s residents, she still needed to show that she was the one in charge.

Wendy walked up to the car, the driver having already had his window rolled down. She stepped right up, and was just a bit surprised to see that it was a Beastman behind the wheel, a Lizard to be specific. It wasn’t exactly a massive shock, after all there’d always been a least a few of the Animal folk living around here since she was a kid, though it did seem that there were more living here now than even just a few years ago. And it wasn’t that Wendy had any problem with Beasts, she treated them with the same respect she’d treat every citizen of the county she served. But, in the deepest part of her mind she couldn’t deny that there was just some indescribable quality to Beasts that always had Wendy feeling… more observant.

“License and registration, please.” Wendy’s voice was not overbearing, straightforward yet polite.

“Of course, officer.” The Reptile said back quite simply as he handed her his ID card. He knew he needed to measure his voice and behavior, accept the blame for speeding and not make the situation any worse.

“Do you know why I pulled you over… Fringe?” Wendy asked as she took his license, shining a flashlight down on it and finding the Beastman’s name.

“Yeah, I’m guessing I was a bit over the speed limit, wasn’t I?” The Lizardman, Fringe, said, hoping he sounded more embarrassed than nervous.

“More than a bit, sir. I clocked you going 90, that’s 20 miles over the limit.” Wendy spoke informatively as she lowered the license to look at the Beastman himself.

“That much, really? I’m sorry officer, I didn’t realize I was going that fast.” The Reptile spoke apologetically, but Wendy got the sense it wasn’t totally genuine. Strangely, he wasn’t exactly a teenager, at least not the brash young kind she normally caught.

“I’m not unreasonable, I know it’s not exactly a busy road, but typically people do notice when they’re going **_that_** fast. Mind if I ask what your hurry was.” Wendy spoke, firm yet friendly, just trying to get a bit more information out of the fellow.

“Sorry again. I’m not actually from around here. I’m coming to visit a friend who lives in the area. It’s just gotten pretty dark, I don’t really know the area, it’s late and I just wanted to make it to his place as soon as possible. I’ve had a long day on the road, you know?” The Beast whipped up a quick story, hoping he could maybe garner even a tiny bit of sympathy. At least this officer didn’t seem like the super hard-nosed type.

“I can… understand that…” Wendy started, but suddenly found the words weren’t coming very easily to her mouth. She’d just been intending to chastise him a bit more for speeding before giving him a ticket and sending him on his way, but now something was making her pause.

Standing so close to the window, Wendy was only just now beginning to notice a very faint but unignorable scent coming from the inside of the car. It was almost impossible for her to place, it didn’t smell like anything she recognized, and she only just barely noticed it, but now that she had it was becoming impossible to overlook. She might not have paid it any mind at all, except she was finding it was becoming a bit harder to keep her thoughts straight, and when she tried to shift her weight from one leg to another she felt she lost just the slightest bit of balance.

“Hey, um… what’s that smell coming from your car?” Wendy asked, her curiosity sounding more like suspicion coming from a Deputy.

That was not good, and the moment she asked that Fringe felt the scales on the back of his neck stiffen. He knew he couldn’t afford to look panicked now, but he worried if some of the drug might’ve leaked out and she was noticing. But could she even identify it as an illegal substance by smell alone? Would she recognize it at all? He had to cover that up fast.

“Oh, uh… I’ve had some… trouble with the vents. I was actually hoping to find a garage or something in town and have that looked at while I’m here.” The Reptile spoke, sounding reasonable enough, but Wendy couldn’t help but notice the slight way his lips twitched when he spoke, and that slight pause. Granted, plenty of people muttered when they spoke as they needed to collect their thoughts, especially when dealing with cops for even mundane things. Besides that, whatever the smell was it didn’t smell like drugs or alcohol to her, and the driver was clearly not impaired, so she wasn’t willing to press the issue.

“Oh, sorry to hear that. I’m sure you can get that fixed no… no problem.” Wendy tried to continue to conversation politely, but her breath caught in her throat again. She blinked hard once, then twice, thinking for a fleeting moment her vision had become a bit fuzzy. She got quiet for a moment, taking a slow breath as she found herself feeling suddenly warmer than she had before.

As Wendy seemed to be taking more strange pauses, Fringe’s eyes narrowed as he really started to take in the officer’s demeanor. Something was off about her, she seemed completely normal at the start, but he could tell something was changing. Her face looked flushed, her lips parted as she took constant, quiet sighs. But more than anything were her eyes, which were now beginning to droop, and which the Lizard now noticed were constantly flickering over himself.

And as Wendy’s eyes continued to glaze, the Reptile’s eyes widened, and his green lips curled back over his muzzle in a deviant smile. The drug he was smuggling was very new, not well known outside of very select circles, and it had a very specific intended effect. Namely, it was designed to arouse human women, cloud their thoughts, make them uncontrollably horny, and most importantly drive them wild with lust for Beast cock! From what he’d heard, it’d been created from super concentrating Beastmens’ natural hormone-laden musk. “Phere-moan,” that was the name the eggheads had come up with as a little joke.

Fringe was starting to think that the drug was having an effect on this officer. The way her speech was slowing, and her expression made it clear how much she was focusing on him as **_male_** , as a **_Beast_**. Well, this wasn’t how he expected this little traffic stop to play out, but now it was definitely something he was going to take the fullest advantage of.

“Officer, are you feeling well? You seem a bit… distracted.” Fringe’s tone changed subtly, his smile less anxious and more daring, his eyes focusing a little harder on the young Deputy.

“Oh, that’s… I’m sorry, l-let me just… just run this and I think I’ll send you off with a warning.” The Lizard’s comment made the officer realize just how much she’d been wavering, extremely embarrassing for an officer in the midst of an incident!

Wendy didn’t know what was happening, but now it was clear something was wrong with her, she was quickly losing all power to focus. The girl now felt the best thing to do was just give him his warning and send him off so she could gather her wits. But now Fringe could sense her weakness, he knew she was trying to get rid of him, meaning now he was the one holding power here!

“Are you sure? I wouldn’t want to think I got off too easily, after all I was breaking the law.” The Reptile’s voice was growing lower, too friendly to the point that it was now sounding threatening. “Would you feel better if I… stepped out of my car? You know, so you don’t have to worry about me driving off.”

“N-No! That’s alr…” But before Wendy could keep the driver in check, the car door was open and forcing her to step back, and then the Lizard was stepping out, right in front of the little female. That proved to be a far more dangerous position than Wendy could’ve ever anticipated.

Now that the Reptile was completely out of the vehicle, Wendy found her lips nearly quivering as she got a full look at the Beast before her. He was long, not lanky but sinewy, nothing but wiry muscle, and stood more than a full head above the petite Deputy. The blue lights from her squad car glinted off his shimmering scales, turning him from a brilliant emerald to an almost otherworldly deep turquoise in the night air.

Everything about him was so much more… savage than she ever paid attention to. His fingers looked twice as long as her own, tapering perfectly down into the most deadly-looking claws she could imagine. A thick, powerful-looking tail coiled slowly, menacingly at the back of his heels. An almost-feather like crest of scaled frills ran from his head to the back of his neck, rather like a shimmering mohawk. And then there was his Reptilian face, that long muzzle curled in a wicked sneer, baring countless rows of tiny, razor sharp teeth. To drive home every last point of his inhumanity were his eyes, narrow, piercing slits set on such bright yellow irises that stood out brighter than her own car’s high beams in the dark.

Wendy was almost trembling just in his mere presence, and she couldn’t understand why. She’d dealt with plenty of Beastmen before, so why did she feel so… besieged right now? She felt powerless, like she was prey and at the absolute mercy of the monster standing before her. The worst part was she quickly realized it wasn’t fear driving these feelings, in fact the last thing she wanted to do was escape. No, she wasn’t powerless because she was afraid, she was powerless because she **_wanted_** to be powerless in the clutches of this sinister Serpent!

“Officer, it almost looks as if you’re in distress…” Fringe’s voice was coming out icy cool now, chilling the female Deputy’s to the bone in the most incredible way.

Wendy’s head was spinning faster and faster, everything in her mind gone except the sight of the looming Beastman that was inching closer and closer to her person. Any other time she would’ve pulled her taser, retaken control of the situation that was no so obviously spiraling out of hand. But the poor officer was so off kilter she couldn’t dare to resist. Her body was boiling over, and only now did she realize what it was she was caught in the grip of; lust!

The terrifying Lizard smirked one final, cocky grin before he reached his clawed hand out and took a firm hold of the Deputy’s wrist. That grin only grew longer and more vicious as he saw heard the weak, lifeless whimper escape her throat, signaling the last shred of resistance leaving her body. She was his.

“We’d better get off the road, wouldn’t want to impede traffic now, would we?” Fringe now spoke with a slight but clearly mocking tone.

Deputy Wendy couldn’t do anything but whimper meekly as the frightening Beast dragged her off the pavement towards her own squad car, the blue lights still blazing bright. Fringe guided her around until her back was resting against her car door, his claw pinning her arm up beside her head as he pressed his lithe, smooth body against her tinier figure, crushing her helplessly into the vehicle. She could feel his other hand trailing down her body, lifting under her thigh and forcing her leg to curl around his waist, felt his claws digging through her uniform to press into her plush little ass.

Wendy’s eyes were shimmering in confusion, fear, and a desperate desire. The imposing Reptile put his long muzzle right in front of her face, gazing down with those big, horrible yellow eyes. His tongue slipped out from between the little razor teeth, unbelievably long, thin, flicking around as though it had a mind of its’ own.

The young female Deputy was completely weak, unable to do anything but passively accept as the Beastman finally pressed his long, cold lips into hers. Wendy mewled softly as that serpent-like tongue slipped effortlessly into her mouth, wrapping around hers, nearly tying her tongue in knot as she was forced into this terrible kiss.

Fringe’s chest rumbled in satisfying victory as he frenched the weak but sexy little officer he’d managed to capture. His lips curled in a defiant sneer as he pulled them back, wrenching his tongue from the girl’s mouth like a length of fishing line and pulling out a gasping groan from his soon-to-be mate. The female looked so very ready for him, he almost couldn’t believe how well this drug was working; this stuff was gonna make his gang a fortune!

“Sorry Ma’am, but for your own safety I think it’d be appropriate if I made a citizen’s arrest.” Fringe teased even further as his claws danced up her backside, sending sparks along the base of her spine until suddenly the came back up, with her own squad car keys draped between the long nails.

“Th-that’s theft y-you know…” Wendy’s voice came out quivering, the fear of what she knew was about to happen being smothered by the burning arousal the Lizard’s kiss had stoked in her.

“Maybe, but I think there’s a few things you’ll want to leave out of this report.” Fringe’s reply came chillingly calm as he moved to unlock the car door behind his mark.

The vicious Reptile released the Deputy’s wrist only to snare her around her narrow back, pulling her even harder into his rigid embrace. Wendy just sighed in breathless anticipation as the Creature hugged her tight, letting her know just how pointless it was to try and escape. She felt him spin her body as though in a waltz, but this was just so Fringe could open the police car door. The next thing she knew the Beast she’d failed to cite was dragging her onto his lap as he sat behind the wheel, closing the door and sealing the vulnerable young woman in with her predatory lover.

Wendy’s body was falling further and further under the spell this Reptile had cast. The tight space left her no choice but to straddle the suspect’s waist, and now she was extremely aware of the hard, bulbous mass grinding into her quickly dampening mound. With nowhere else to put her hands she braced them on the Lizard’s enticingly cool shoulders, staring down into his cruel, yellow eyes with the strongest lust she’d ever felt in her life.

“You know I’ve never thought I’d get to see **_this_** side of a police car...” Fringe continued to toy with his captive officer as his claw trailed up the front of her uniform, pressing aggressively over the swell of her breast and issuing another deep breath from her.

“Let alone this side of a cop.” The Beastman smirked triumphantly as his long nail suddenly ripped down the front of her shirt and popped every last button, leaving her torso exposed and her chest clad only in her bra.

“And I’m willing to bet you’re about to see a different side of Beasts than you ever thought you would.”

Wendy mewled as the shame of being stripped by some common Beast punk only served to excite her mind even more. Fringe chuckled darkly as his muzzle moved in and he took the center of her bra in between his lethal teeth. It tore with almost no effort, fully baring her breasts to the mercy of the aggressive Creature.

“Damn, those uniforms can hide a lot more than I would’ve guessed. Keeping these puppies concealed should be more of a crime than speeding.” Fringe sneered as his long digits trailed up the girl’s porcelain tummy.

Deputy Wendy bit her bottom lip but failed to stifle the first real moan as her Beastly captor wrapped his icy fingers totally around her tit, kneading it in open greed. And Fringe was loving everything about her reaction, from the look of undeniable pleasure on her face, to the lovely warmth that contrasted his own cool scales so wonderfully, to the heavy pulsing of her heart that came so clearly through her chest into his palm. The Lizard had never felt such triumph before; he was not taking this Deputy against her will, she wanted to be conquered to him!

Wendy’s mind was like a carousal as it spun out of control, she’d never been touched like this before, by Beast or man, and it felt so much better than she could’ve possibly dreamed! She was in the midst of letting out another breathy sigh, but that suddenly turned to a high-pitched squeal as the rough claws on her breast were replaced by a long, prehensile tongue lavishing all over it.

The female Deputy’s body responded on pure instinct and her arms wrapped around the smooth skull of her lovely Lizard. Fringe only grinned into her chest as he felt her hold him closer to her body, and sought to return her desire a hundred-fold. He opened his muzzle just wide enough to let his teeth barely scrape her nipple, let her know just how dangerous he could be and yet how gentle he was choosing to be. His tongue slipped all around the warm, soft globe, tasting the woman that was so quickly becoming his most favorite conquest ever.

Wendy was mewling faster and faster at the Reptile’s attention to her chest, but as she buried her face against his frilled-mohawk she didn’t notice the Beast’s claws reaching lower on her own body. Suddenly her eyes went bright and she glomped down on Fringe’s scales in order to stifle a scream.

The horny officer shook like a rattle as she felt the Lizard’s ruthless claw violently rip down across her khaki pants, his claw so impossibly precise that he sliced right through the thick fabric while barely leaving a mark on her actual body. Once the sound of straining cloth had been silenced Wendy was left with an incredibly embarrassing sensation of cool air ghosting right across her soaked pussy lips; Fringe had torn her pants and panties clean open to expose her!

A renewed sense of fear had just sparked up but was totally eclipsed by an even stronger sense of excitement. Trembling, Wendy barely worked up the courage to pull her head back and loosen her hold on her Beastly tormentor. By the time she could look at her ravishing kidnapper again, Fringe was grinning more predatorily than ever, and as her eyes fell lower she soon learned why.

Another weak, helpless squeak escaped her throat as she saw that the Beastman had not only exposed her nethers, but had now taken his cock out of his pants. The thing was grotesque, monstrous in every sense of the word. It was inhumanly big, falling up across her stomach nearly to her navel even though she was sitting on top of him. Unlike his scaled skin, the Reptile’s cock was the farthest thing from smooth; colored a sickly purple the entire surface was studded with bulbous knobs, and at the thinning point it must’ve still been as thick as her wrist.

Genuine terror finally struck the girls senses, there was simply no way she could take such a gruesome phallus… And yet even as that thought stood clear in her mind, even clearer was the fact that she badly, desperately wanted to feel that nightmarish cock forced deep into her frail little body!

Fringe’s dark heart was pounding as he took a powerful hold of the young female’s supple thighs in his long claws, lifting her body just high enough as he shifted his own hips to perfectly align under her.

Wendy’s lips wouldn’t stop quivering as she just looked at the expression of absolute triumph her ravishing Reptile wore, his eyes burrowing into her sight like he wouldn’t let her turn away from her face, wouldn’t allow her to imagine herself being taken by anything other than the monster that had her in his clutches.

The Beastman brought Wendy back down quickly, there wasn’t enough room in the driver’s seat for him to be very gentle. The helpless Deputy mewled out long and weak as the massive, bulby cock pierced into her weeping slit for the first time, spearing her straight up. It was an otherworldly sensation, utterly overwhelming the poor girl as inch after inch of studded flesh sank into her and scraped along every inch of her love channel.

Fringe heaved out a heavy sigh of relief as her sheathed his length deeper into the warm little human, her cry of tortured pleasure absolutely delightful to his tympanum. When he was barely an inch from his base he bucked hard, driving home the last bit of his dick to go drilling straight through the officer’s womb.

Wendy shrieked as the Monster battered her from below, but once he’d settled and the sensations of being fully stuffed with Lizard cock began to radiate in her pussy, she couldn’t help but let out a long and heavily bliss-filled groan.

The Beast was closer to losing his own senses than he would’ve guessed as well. He didn’t know if he was being affected by the drug too, of if the idea of fucking a police officer was just too good, but either way this girl felt so much better than any he’d had in the past.

Fringe was enjoying the feeling of being wrapped up in human pussy so much he found his arms snaring around the female, hugging her close to her body in what almost looked like a display of compassion. Intentional or not, it still served to wedge the fat bulge even deeper into her cunt, causing Wendy to moan out even more as the Lizard locked her down in the beautifully savage embrace.

Tongue lolling from his mouth in a heavy pant, Fringe only happened to look downwards and was quite surprised with what he saw pooling around the base of his cock. Still, the sight only served to instill an even deeper sense of accomplishment and lust in the ferocious Beast.

“No way… This is actually your first time?” Fringe whispered through a maliciously cocky grin as he saw the blood leak down from the female’s pussy. He knew she’d felt tight, but he never imagined he’d be taking a **_virgin_** police officer tonight!

Wendy was only able to respond in a slightly more embarrassed mewl, true to his words she had never been with anyone before tonight, human or Beast. Now her virginity was practically being stolen from her by this Reptilian monster, and all she cared about was how incredible it felt to have such a thick, knobby cock stretching her pussy to its’ limit!

“Hehehe, well imagine my luck. Don’t you worry, sweet thing. I promise you’re going to be reliving this moment every night in your dreams.” Fringe chuckled in strangely tender mockery.

The Reptile’s claws dug deeper into the officer’s back, tearing more holes in her uniform. With her trapped in his arms, Fringe began to bounce Wendy on his lap, lifting and dropping her slow and steadily as he forced his fat Monster cock through her fragile little slit.

And the Deputy in question only began to moan even more lovingly as she was defiled. The Lizard’s bulging nodules rubbed up into every crevice of her cunt, his inhuman size filling her with a bliss she never dared to imagine could exist.

It wasn’t long before it was no longer an issue of the Beast claiming her against her will, Wendy’s heart was fully open to him now. The sultry Sheriff’s Deputy was now rolling her hips, happily grinding her pussy back into the beautiful Monster cock that was driving so deep into her snatch. This Creature was fucking her so amazingly, and she desperately wanted to fuck him back with all her heart, thank him for the pleasure he was so generous to give her!

Wendy’s mind was so numbed by the delightful sensations she didn’t falter even an instant when Fringe’s cold lips were on hers again. All the wanton Deputy could do was graciously savor his tongue as it coiled into her mouth and kiss the powerful Lizard back with a mad devotion.

The officer’s body was boiling in ecstasy, ruinous feelings echoing through her womb every time the big Beasty smashed his cock into her tender pussy, and her face burned crimson as she was lavished in love, locked into the Reptile’s blissfully sinister kiss. She had no thoughts of how this all would end, how her future would be changed because of this, all she wanted was to keep feeling this joy forever.

Fringe was obviously in just as much delicious turmoil, as he pried his tongue from the female’s warm mouth and snarled like the savage Beast he was, hammering his hips just that much harder and thrusting deep into the girl’s weeping pussy.

“You love this don’t you? I can tell you’re about to cum hard from having my big Lizard cock jammed up inside your little pussy.” The Reptile hissed roughly, his muzzle right by the girl’s ear, his quiet voice slithering right into her brain. But try as she might, Wendy couldn’t manage to speak back, only moan in submissive acceptance. But that wasn’t quite enough for Fringe.

“I want to hear you say it. Just tell me that you want this Beast to make you cum. Just one little word.” His voice was like a needle twisting right into a nerve, sending a burning pleasure right down the Deputy’s spine.

“Y-Yes…” Wendy’s voice was barely a whisper as it struggled to escape between the endless soft moans. But she couldn’t bring herself to ignore the wonderful Beast ravishing her. He ordered her, and she had to respond to his wish. “Make me cum…”

Grinning in a wicked sense of lustful triumph, Fringe only proceeded to fuck his Deputized mate to her heart’s blissful content, just as she wanted. Wendy’s nails dug pitifully into the scales on his shoulders, just doing everything she could to hold herself down as her hips bounced furiously on the Beast’s beautifully ugly cock.

Finally the Reptile was ready to push this human officer over the ledge. His arms crushed the woman’s frail body in a relentless bearhug, ensuring she remained pressed tight to the Beastly body that had so rightfully claimed her own. Fringe hissed wildly through his razor-tipped teeth as he lodged his knobby cock as deep into the woman’s cunt as he could physically reach, and exploded in climax right into the depths of her most important place.

Wendy had barely ever raised her voice in her life, but now her blissful howl was echoing all around the little car. As soon as she felt the thick, bubbling sperm racing inside of her, her own body revolted in tremendous orgasm, her womb happily sucking down the Beastly seed that felt like it so naturally belonged there.

Wendy’s body shook and trembled delightfully against Fringe’s figure, the Reptilian Beast relishing her warm body cuddling hard into his cool scales. Eventually her fragile voice did break, the girl slowly settling into heavy breaths as she slumped lifeless into the Lizard’s embrace. Fringe’s own gasps joined his mate’s, their breathless sighs soon fogging up the entire squad car.

As the lovely little officer came down from her wondrous high she found herself incapable of leaving the comfort of her newly discovered lover, body too tired and heart too unwilling to take her arms away from his smooth, scaled neck. There wasn’t a trace of wrongness in her mind at that moment, nor any sense of how utterly she’d abandoned her duty as a Deputy to enforce the law by fucking this random speeder. All she could dwell on was the blissful afterglow.

“T-That… That was…” Wendy panted out thoughtlessly, her mind too aflutter to form proper speech.

Fringe’s chest rumbled deep in amusement at her frazzled shift in attitude. “I’ll take that as a glowing review.”

A strong groan of exhausted euphoria spilled from Wendy’s mouth as the Reptile slowly uncorked himself from her tight innards. Truth be told, Fringe would have loved to go an extra round or two with this incredibly “lenient” Deputy, but now that he’d had the chance to spill some hormones and clear his head, he remembered that he was already running late for an incredibly important delivery. Well at least on the upside he’d have an encouraging review of the drug thanks to this unexpected field test.

Wendy’s own head was clearing of the drug as well, albeit slower and not to the extent where she could fully grasp the reality of what had just transpired. So she was still quite helpless as her Lizard lover spun her body around while he stepped out from her car, delicately placing her back into the driver’s seat and thoughtfully putting her keys back in her lap.

“I imagine you might want to leave a few details out of the report you file tonight.” Fringe continued to tease as Wendy was slowly blinking her brain back into full consciousness.

The Reptile could tell this cop was beginning to get down from her high, and knew he’d want to hightail it out of here before she could think to actually write him up for speeding, or anything else. Still, just before he closed the door he took a good look at the Deputy’s chest. This time not merely ogling her glistening tits, but taking down a mental note of her badge number, along with her car’s plate. Not that he’d make a tremendous point of hunting her down, but hey, it’d definitely be fun to hold a little blackmail over a police woman if it meant getting her out of that uniform again.

“Oh, and thanks again for… letting me off with a warning. I can tell you definitely care more about helping the people rather than writing up tickets. I just wanted to let you know that I feel much safer knowing there’s cops like you ‘serving’ the fine citizens of Knot County.” Fringe taunted one final time as he drew a long nail right under the woman’s small chin.

“Have a good night and stay safe.” With those parting words, Fringe quickly got back into his own car and sped off once again, despite his warning having no intention of obeying the speed laws in order to get his delivery back on schedule. He might be late, but boy would he have a story to tell when he got there.

For a good long time after her perp’s taillights had disappeared into the dark, Deputy Wendy just sat at the wheel of her cruiser, breath slowly steadying, mind slowly clearing back to its’ full consciousness. By the time she gained enough presence to turn off the flashing light, the full weight of what she’d just done was beginning to press down on her.

Now sitting in near total darkness except for her car’s headlights, Wendy suddenly felt a bombardment of embarrassment flood through her. Her face flushed an almost dangerous red as she hastily pulled her shirt back over her breasts and ashamedly crossed her legs where the hole over her pussy had been cut.

This had been literally the worst, most unprofessional thing she’d ever done in her career as a Deputy with the department. There had been a crime committed and it was her job to enforce the law, and yet she not only failed to deliver any legal citation, but she’d fucked the guy she was supposed to ticket! Never would she have ever dreamed that she could’ve behaved like this!

Her mind was torn between her sense of duty saying she had to report this incident, and the utter humiliation it would be to admit this and have it go on her record. But as Wendy fought with herself over whether it was really the ‘right’ thing to do to risk such a scandal over a speeding ticket, there was one quiet part of her mind that would hold on to the one strongest feeling she had at that moment; fucking that Lizard had been the most incredible thing she’d ever done in her life!


	2. Going for a Cock in the Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Deputies Sarah and Felicity investigate a Feline that is allegedly flashing himself in public…

**Knot County Sheriff’s Department: Case Two**

**Going for a Cock in the Park**

*****

_This Story involves human females and Furry males engaging in sexual acts, so be aware if that isn’t what you’re looking for. I’ve taken a lot of inspiration from Jay Naylor’s works, especially his “The Fall of Little Red Riding Hood” series, as well as E.Z. McCain’s “Beastiverse” stories, so you may envision the world of these stories in a similar light. In this world, humans live in conjunction with various Beastman races, among other animals and mythical creatures. However, a curse borne by the ancient Goddess Hera has lived in the hearts of women for millennia, making them crave for Beast Cock and sex with Beastmen, Animals, and Monsters._

_In this chapter, Deputies Sarah and Felicity investigate a Feline that is allegedly flashing himself in public…_

*****

“Unit 14, we have received multiple reports of indecent exposure occurring at the Rimridge Park, subject appears to be a male Feline anthro, late twenties, please respond.” The squad-car’s radio crackled out.

“Understood, Deputies Kinney and Warner moving to investigate.” The driver of the car swiftly spoke back into her end before turning the vehicle and heading for the apparent crime scene.

“Indecent exposure? This outgha be good for a few laughs at the bar tonight.” The passenger joked lightheartedly, though it was not totally appreciated by her cohort.

“Straighten up, rookie! This is a crime, and we will treat it with the severity it deserves.” The driver scolded her younger cadet.

“Oh relax! It’s not like there’s a robbery going on. Who knows, maybe this whole thing was just an accident or misunderstanding. I’ll bet a polite warning will be enough to sort this out.” The passenger still continued to insist on her cheery, more lenient approach to the situation.

“I swear rookie, one day you’re going to be headed for a really rude awakening on how the world really works.” The driver just sighed in exasperation at her failed attempt to snuff her partner’s optimism.

Sarah Kinney was a strict, no nonsense, by-the-books Deputy of the Knot County Sheriff’s department. Though still very young, since she’d joined straight out of high-school she was already a 10-year veteran with the force. She’d thought she’d seen just about everything there was to see on the job, from the moments that truly brought her pride, like being able to genuinely help and protect the citizens, to the gritty, ugly truth that a lot of the job required a very stern hand to keep the peace.

Her long tenure had given her a very severe view of the law, feeling that it should always be followed to the letter and violations should always be met with the appropriate response, no matter how seemingly “harmless.” That made getting along with her new partner somewhat difficult for the tightly-wound officer.

Felicity Warner was all but the polar opposite of her supervising officer. A brand-new rookie fresh from her own schooling, she’d been on the force less than six months now. While Sarah’s manners had been hardened by years of dedicated law enforcement, Felicity took a much more optimistic look at their role in society. She understood that laws were in place for a reason, but she felt so much more strongly that their duty as Deputies was to help people above all else. Felicity felt that often times people had reasons, good or bad, for breaking the law, and if they as officers could help the “criminals” overcome those reasons that would be a much better option than just throwing the book at them and leaving them in their dire straights.

Driving to their destination, Sarah continuously glanced towards her young partner, mostly because the girl wouldn’t stop smiling and humming some awful top-40s pop tune. Admittedly, Sarah knew she was often short with the girl. She had such a vibrant, frankly bubbly personality, and in truth Sarah appreciated that, because it was very good to be able to get along with the citizens and make them feel safe around the police, and that she was inarguably good at. But Sarah still saw a lot of her “faith” as naïve, and hoped that at least a little of her own strict attitude would eventually rub off on the rookie.

Of course, whenever she knew her superior wasn’t looking, Felicity would steal her own glances at the more mature Deputy. Sure, Sarah was often very strict with her and quite unforgiving when it came to rule-breakers, and her glare could make you feel like she was turning you to stone, peering at you from behind a pair of glasses that only seemed to magnify the sheer authority she radiated.

But despite all that, Felicity was still so thankful to have been partnered with her, because Sarah truly was an amazing officer. Despite her seemingly harsh approach to justice, she always exuded the sort of sense of authority that made people feel safe, feel like the police were in control of the situation and really keeping them protected. She did chastise the younger girl, but more than that she was constantly teaching her and striving to make Felicity into a better Deputy. Not to mention, at least in Felicity’s eyes, Sarah’s glasses framed her pretty face so perfectly it almost seemed like she was flawlessly carved from marble.

Having settled back into comfortable silence, the odd couple drove hastily, but not recklessly, to the big park set in the middle of the town of Rimridge. Parking, Deputy Sarah stepped out of the driver’s side and took a hard look around for their alleged perp. Meanwhile Felicity practically bounced out of her seat and over to the veteran’s side.

“Alright, let’s take a walk around and see if we can find this guy. And make sure you stay alert and on guard, Rookie.” Sarah spoke brusquely.

“I think we’d have a better chance of getting him to talk to us if we didn’t go shouting after him the moment we spot him.” Felicity offered much more calmly.

“What am I always telling you? Don’t get careless and treat every situation **seriously**.” The older officer again chastised her apprentice.

“I know, I’m just saying we don’t need to go around ready to bash skulls if the only heat this guy is packing is the kind below the belt.” Felicity half-joked, half pleaded sincerely for her partner to lessen her severity.

“Don’t take these kinds of perverts as a joke, rookie. The kinds of people that go around flashing themselves in public have something seriously wrong with them. They could be crazy or stupid enough to try anything, and that includes attacking you.” Sarah’s cool voice came out a bit more gravely this time.

“Right… Understood Ma’am.” Felicity’s own joking nature died off a bit more, recognizing the point that her supervisor was trying to make was quite valid.

Moving in relative silence now, the two Deputies began to walk through the park, looking out for any strange activity amongst the park-goers as they made sure to project an air of authority.

“Ma’am, over there.” Felicity nudged her superior in the elbow as she drew her attention across the fields. Sarah turned, seeing that felicity had pointed out a woman ushering two children away in a hurry, looking quite worried and disgusted.

“Looks like she saw something she wasn’t happy with.” Felicity noted, obviously deducing that she was likely moving away from their perverted perpetrator.

“Good eye.” Sarah mentioned quickly as she began to lead her younger ward in the direction the ‘victim’ had moved away from.

It wasn’t too much longer after that that the two female Deputies were closing in on a section of the park with noticeably fewer people around, closer to the edge with a thick rim of tree line; a perfect spot for any cretin to hide and emerge from. The ladies scanned over the shadows of the trees and brush, and all too soon the younger of the two managed to catch a brief but unnatural flash of movement.

“Sarah, look over by the big oak tree there.” Felicity drew her partner’s eyes where she had seen it, sure enough once the veteran had turned her sharp gaze, she managed to spot another shadowy movement come from behind the offending tree.

“Got him. Have your stun gun ready, rookie.” Sarah spoke gravely as she pulled her own TAZER from its’ holster and began to move cautiously towards the tree. Felicity hated ever having to draw a weapon, but she dutifully followed suit and tread beside her partner.

The two lovely officers moved swiftly up to the tree line, Sarah flashed a look to her protégé, Felicity nodding in understanding, and together the two jumped around the trunk of the biggest tree, leveling the stun guns straight at the body that instantly came into view.

“FREEZE! KNOT COUNTY SHERIFF’S DEPARTMENT!” Sarah barked with a bone-chilling authority.

Immediately the two were greeted the sight of a figure, back turned to them, sporting a huge, stereotypical “flasher’s” trench coat. Of course, the coat did nothing to hide the Cat ears that instantly perked up in alarm, nor the short little bobbed tail that jumped straight up on end.

“Turn around slowly to face us and place your hands behind your head!” Sarah continued to bellow her commands.

The perpetrator did as ordered, his paws trembling as they curled behind his head while he fully turned his body to face the two women. The officers were fully introduced to the sight of an absolutely terrified-looking Bobcat… at least, his expression showed a paralyzing fear. However, his complete lack of clothes other than the trench coat made it seem the rest of his body was far too… excited to feel much fear. 

Sarah glowered and clicked her tongue disapprovingly at the sight of the pervert’s exposed anatomy. It wasn’t’ the first time she’d had to deal with an Anthro like this, she’d seen her share of inhuman skin, but while she was able to keep her composure that didn’t mean she wasn’t annoyed to have to deal with it. Felicity, on the other hand, didn’t have quite the same experience dealing with Anthros that her partner had, so the sight of the Bobcat in all his natural glory had the younger girl feeling a bit more… intrigued. Particularly one very unique part of his Feline body.

“Now get down on the ground and don’t move.” Sarah made her next command as she prepared to go cuff the felonious Feline flasher.

“W-Wait, wait, please! I’m sorry! I’m so, so sorry! Please don’t arrest me! I swear to the Gods I never hurt anybody!” The Bobcat immediately broke down, tears dripping from his big, round eyes as he shamelessly pleaded with the officers. Sarah’s eyes remained stony as she glared down the Cat, but Felicity’s expression softened greatly as her stun gun started to lower. The Bobcat looked young, maybe just a bit older than Felicity, maybe not even that much.

“I said get on the ground! We’re placing you under arrest of indecent exposure!” Sarah roared again, the disgust a bit more obvious in her voice this time.

“No please! Just let me explain! I-It isn’t my fault! I’m just… I’m in… in rut. A really, crazy strong rut! I swear I felt totally fine when I came to the park, but once I was surrounded by all these… females, all their scents hitting me… I just got overwhelmed!” The Bobcat begged as though his life were on the line.

Sarah just rolled her eyes at the pathetic display, but Felicity couldn’t help feeling compassion for the poor creature’s state of agitation, and she found her stun gun lowering completely as she no longer considered him a threat.

“You don’t know what it’s like to go into rut! The scent of females, it just sticks inside your head! It hits you with this uncontrollable urge to breed! Next thing I knew my clothe were missing, and… I-I just couldn’t help masturbating! I swear, I didn’t actually try to flash myself in front of anyone! I tried to hide back here, honest! I-I just can’t control myself!”

“You can explain yourself at the station, but you still broke the law and we’re going to place you under arrest!” Sarah wasn’t moved, and only gave one final warning to the horny Feline.

“Wait a second, Sarah! Don’t you think this is a little harsh!” Sarah finally perked up, immediately earning another exasperated sigh from her partner.

“This isn’t the time, Felicity!” Sarah shot back in growing agitation, but Felicity wouldn’t back down.

“Look at the poor guy, he’s terrified out of his wits, and he was definitely like that before we arrived!” Felicity argued her case more urgently.

“I don’t care how scared he is, and neither should you! He can explain himself in front of a judge, it’s their job to decide the punishment, but our job is to arrest people that **_break the law_**!” Sarah bemoaned more volatilely, but because she was turning more of her attention to her insubordinate partner she had inadvertently ended up lowering her weapon from the Bobcat.

“He needs us to **_help_** him, not arrest him! Our job is to look out for people’s safety! Everyone’s safety!” Felicity would not back down, staring unflinchingly into Sarah’s dagger-like eyes. Her words were followed by many long, tense seconds of stony silence, but were finally put to an end by an extremely frustrated sigh from the superior officer.

“…For Goddess’ sake…” Sarah just muttered in reluctant defeat before dropping her TAZER to her side.

“Thank you, Sarah. Just let me handle this, I promise we’ll get this sorted out peacefully!” Felicity spoke, immediately softening back into her bright, happy personality.

Felicity’s behavior might’ve seemed bubbly to the point of being an airhead, but Sarah was learning well that that did not mean the girl was weak or would kowtow to anyone’s demands. She was brave, and could act downright bullheaded in her beliefs. And admittedly, Sarah was sometimes proud of that fact… but mostly it just caused her a world of grief.

Still, now that she had her supervisor’s tacit permission, Felicity fully sheathed her stun gun before turning back to the still plenty frightened but now mostly confused Bobcat. The girl put on her brightest, most disarming smile before approaching him, moving slowly to show she did not intend to harm him.

“Hi there. I’m Deputy Warner and this is Deputy Kinney. Would you mind telling us your name?” Felicity spoke gently as she moved in closer towards the “Suspect,” whose fear did seem to be slowly lessening.

“I-It’s Ollie…” The Bobcat spoke, voice still quivering a bit but looking to be more at ease thanks to Felicity’s softer tone.

“Ollie, thank you for telling us.” Felicity continued to move in until she was less than an arm’s length from the Feline male. Sarah still watched sharply for any sign of funny business, finger’s still gripping her TAZER tight, but the perp didn’t seem to have any violent intentions towards her.

“Listen, I am sorry for how we frightened you like that. **_I_** was hoping we could settle this without having to resort to force.” Despite her coddling tone, Sarah didn’t miss the little jab her young partner shot at her for her brusque behavior.

“Yeah? Well um… T-Thanks…” Ollie spoke, obviously still incredibly nervous as he found his eyes turning down towards the ground, unable to meet the pretty and nice Deputy’s.

“That said, you are still kind of causing a… disturbance out here. And we can’t exactly let you keep showing off in the park where everyone can see you.” Felicity continued, her voice turning a bit more chastising, though more like a disappointed mother than a police officer charged with keeping order.

“I know I know…” Ollie spoke quickly, the shame plenty evident in his voice.

“So how about you just let us help you?” Felicity asked, sweetly as ever as she stood right next to the fuzzy Feline’s side, Ollie still staring anxiously down at the dirt. The young policewoman reached up slowly, gently placing her hand on the male’s arm, not in a violent hold, just as a gesture to let him know she was there for him. Apparently, he appreciated it, as Felicity could feel his body slacken right away at her touch, the tension and fear of an arrest finally starting to melt away.

Felicity had felt she’d been doing a great job so far, disarming the situation and slowly being able to reach out to the alleged “criminal.” However, her approach was about to take a drastically sharp turn when she made the mistake of allowing her gaze to drift down again.

Ollie had never really tried to cover himself after he was caught, but once the stun guns were put away and he’d been allowed to lower his arms, apparently one of his hands had found its way downward and was now wrapped tight around his cock, and was slowly, almost unconsciously stroking along it.

Felicity never had a chance as she slowly realized she was staring quite intently at the Bobcat’s phallus. The human girl was downright mesmerized by its strange anatomy. She’d never seen an Anthro’s penis before, let alone imagined sleeping with a Beast, but her very first sight of one was setting of a massive alarm she didn’t even know she’d had buried in her brain.

Ollie’s cock was the furthest thing from a human’s, the entire surface lined with tiny, fine fleshy barbs, and while it didn’t look that thick its’ length was honestly shocking coming from a creature that wasn’t much bigger than either Felicity or Sarah. In truth, a monster like that should’ve evoked thoughts of sheer pain and discomfort in a girl… but Felicity only found herself practically drooling as she imagined what it would feel like to have that inhuman dick ravishing her body!

Now that she’d had that thought, it stuck like a thorn in her mind and Felicity’s imagination was soon running wild as she became hyper aware of the rest of the Bobcat’s body, and how alluring it was in its’ otherworldly nature. She was now picking up on a scent she’d only vaguely caught whiff of when first approaching him. In the open air of the park it dissipated quickly, but now that she was standing right beside this fascinating Cat whose cock kept oozing his uncontrollable lust, there was no way the young Deputy could ignore the delectable scent radiating off of his Beastly body.

“M-MISS?! W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!” Ollie’s voice suddenly came back in much more shock and panic than he’d shown before.

She’d hardly even realized it as it happened, but now Felicity’s small hand had reached down to brush aside the Cat’s own paw, only to replace it gently stroking along his extremely hard cock. And it didn’t take more than a taste of those spines bristling along the pads of her fingers for Felicity to know that she wanted this thing. **_Desperately!_**

“I told you already…” Felicity’s voice started almost on its’ own, like her mind had absolutely no control over her body as her bright eyes went back up to meet the cat’s big, frightened pupils. “…I’m going to help you.”

As those soft words went slithering into the Cat’s ears, Felicity’s slender fingers tightened on the barbed phallus and began to pump, slow but deliberately, needing to make sure he stayed nice and hard for her.

“FELICITY! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!” Sarah suddenly barked in incredible indignation, completely baffled by what her partner had so suddenly decided to do.

But even as Sarah glared her total disgust and confusion at the younger rookie, Felicity just looked back up at her with a wickedly perverse smile, and an odd gleam in her eye. Sarah had never seen that look on her partner before, the young girl practically looked possessed.

“What’s the matter? I said we had to help him, right? Well the way I see it, the best way to help this poor little Kitty is to help him get rid of all that pent-up lust. You know, take care of this rut so he doesn’t get the urge to strip himself anymore.” Felicity’s usual cheery tone was still there, but it was clearly becoming darker, stained with a simmering arousal.

“Have you gone mental?! Do you even realize how many… violations you’re causing… it’s a di-disgrace to your uniform… completely… un-unprofessional…” Sarah’s first instinct was to go nuclear on her partner’s unbelievable behavior, but just as she was starting into her tirade, her mind became clouded, and her anger, though fighting tooth and nail to remain, seemed to be slowly evaporating.

Watching as Felicity ignored her and continued to run her small hand along their perp’s spikey rod, fingers glistening in slimy precum, Sarah found her voice betraying her, and her thoughts becoming unbearably muddled. Soon she couldn’t help but to stare at the Feline’s freaky phallus in utter captivation, just the way her partner had. Now with a pretty young female stimulating him, the Cat was leaking hormones even faster than before, and now even Sarah couldn’t escape the alluring aroma poisoning her brain, nor could she ignore the incessant heat that was growing across her body.

Felicity only continued to stroke the subdued Beasty, Ollie not even trying to resist and now just mewling quietly as the devoted Deputy pumped his aching cock for him, just barely weak enough to keep him on the verge without bringing him to climax. But as Felicity turned her eyes back to her silenced partner, her smile only grew even naughtier as she saw the state Sarah was in. The veteran officer’s face was totally flushed in blood, her lips parted as she visibly breathed her arousal. Sarah had even reached a hand up to gently rub her breast through her uniform, though Felicity didn’t think she even realized it yet. For all her severity, Felicity was betting a little teasing was all it would take to tip Sarah over the ledge into her way of thinking.

“You don’t have to worry about a thing, Sarah. You can write up everything in the report, put all the blame on me. Just as long as you let me handle this.” Felicity shot a saccharine taunt to the more mature female before turning her focus back to Ollie. She hugged her burning body even closer to her suspect, gripping his Kitty cock even harder as she reached her free hand around the back of his neck to gently scratch under his fuzzy chin.

“And **_you_** don’t have to feel scared anymore, Ollie. I promised I’d take good care of you, so you don’t have to worry about my heartless ice-queen of a partner slamming the cuffs on you.” Felicity flashed another teasing smirk towards Sarah as Ollie moaned under her touch.

“I-ICE QUEEN?!” Sarah stammered in sheer indignation at her protégé’s words. “Ok rookie, that’s enough! You think you already know how to handle every situation?! You think you know what’s best for everyone?! Well it’s time I teach you a lesson in respect! Pay attention newbie, I’ll show you how a pro diffuses a situation!”

Sarah immediately began to stomp towards the law-breaking pair, and judging from the sheer anger in her eyes Ollie was terrified he was about to take a knight stick to the side of his skull. But when the Bobcat yelped, it was only from an even greater shock, which was then followed by a lengthy sigh of unimaginable pleasure as Sarah clamped onto the other side of his body and quickly wrapped her own fingers along his prodigious length, only barely needing to tangle with Felicity’s.

“O-Officers wait!… Th-This is too mu…” Ollie weekly tried to protest, his intense embarrassment, discomfort, and shame only barely outweighed by the bliss of having two pretty human girls stroking along his barbs.

“Quiet down! Unless you want me to write you up for resisting too, then you’d better cooperate!” Sarah’s voice still rattled the Cat with its’ ingrained authority, but it no longer held the same booming terror, instead replaced by an almost scarily sensual dominance.

“My, my, Sarah… I didn’t think you’d be so willing to go along with my style of keeping the peace.” Felicity moaned in almost admiration at her partner’s bold move, now teasingly coiling her finger’s over Sarah’s as they both fought to run along the volatile Kitty cock.

“Don’t underestimate me, Rookie. You should know by now I’d do anything to uphold the law in this town.” Sarah spoke low as she glowered at her partner from across the Cat’s chest… though her angry look was somewhat dampened by the crimson lust burned onto her face.

“And **_you_** just sit tight while we make sure to drain ever last drop of lust out of your body. Because after that I don’t want to hear any more excuses about how you ‘can’t control yourself.’” Sarah then hissed right into poor Ollie’s pointy ear, sending a terrible, heavenly shiver down his neck.

“That’s right, Ollie. We’ll make sure to turn you into a model citizen by the time we’re done with you.” Felicity purred into the Beast’s opposite ear, punctuating her tease with a tiny little giggle. Between the two sultry officer’s alluring voices slithering into his head and their slender fingers still wrapped around his length like a pistol grip, Ollie could practically feel the last wires in his brain burn out, leaving him capable of little more than obeying his basest, most natural instincts; namely, making sure these two girls were thoroughly fucked and bred.

As though their own thoughts had totally synced up, the two lovely deputies slowly uncurled their hands from the pulsing Feline penis, only so that they could each slide their bodies down to the ground, both girls now kneeling right in front of the timid, malleable young Bobcat. Ollie himself was so thoroughly addled with raging lust he hardly even realized as their practiced hands pulled the trench coat off his back as they went down on him, leaving him utterly exposed in the park’s open air.

As though they’d been practicing for this their entire lives, the Deputies fell on the Beast’s dick, lavishing it with nothing short of desperate worship. Felicity’s lips pursed tight as she let the bristled phallus pass through them, shuddering in perverse delight as those soft spines scraped along her tongue, coiling it ceaselessly around its’ inhuman shape. And as her partner suckled the top half, Sarah pressed her face close to the base, rubbing her cheek into the lovely fur on the Bobcat’s waist as she stuck her own tongue far out of her mouth, generously licking across the lengthy shaft, every so often clamping her plump lips down and sucking hard on the sweet thorns.

As the two beautiful officers reverently sucked on his spiny Beast cock, Ollie fell totally into his rampant instincts. The lucky Cat moaned and purred in extreme satisfaction, his voice only urging the girls to lick and kiss him even more passionately. Without even realizing it, his own nimble paws were soon tenderly cupping the backs of the females’ heads, his claws barely curling into their hair, loosening their tight, no-nonsense locks.

Felicity felt the Beast’s hand grip her head in delectable demand, she felt his hips so very weakly thrust forward as he lost all control of his senses, she knew he was about to cum for her. Her own vile instincts driving her body in a way she never thought herself capable of, the younger Deputy knew she needed to welcome her lover’s body with every ounce of her obedient passion.

Shifting suddenly, Felicity squared her shoulders and all but knocked a surprised Sarah back on her heels, her mouth suddenly feeling very empty without a throbbing Kitty cock nestled warmly inside it. Disappointed, but more than anything just stunned, Sarah could only watch as her insatiable partner wrapped her arms around the back of the Cat’s furry legs and hugged her body ever closer to the beautiful Beast.

Ollie hummed in absolute bliss as Felicity pushed her face forward, sucking down on every inch of the prickly dick she could wrap her lips around. The captured Cat couldn’t help but throw both his hands around the officer’s pretty little head and hold her down on his pride tight, forcing more and more of himself down deep into her warm, welcoming throat. And Felicity was all too happy to moan around the hard flesh as his spines scraped their way through her mouth and down her esophagus, lashing her tongue across his lethal nodules, offering him very bit of pleasure she had to give.

As the devoted Deputy sucked nearly every last inch of his length into her mouth, hugging her chest right into his knees, Ollie wasn’t able to hold on any longer. With a desperately gracious mewl, the passive Bobcat unleashed his climax, hips bucking weakly in Felicity’s iron grip as he shot rope after rope of his Bestial cum straight down her throat.

A muffled sigh of absolute delight ghosted out of Felicity’s pursed lips as she felt the warm, thick liquid pouring down her throat. Even though she’d never, ever done something like this before, there was just no way that little voice at the base of her brain would allow her to let that incredible cock slip free of her soft lips. She was elated that she was allowed to swallow down what felt like gallons of that incredible Beast sperm, its’ sheer, raw intensity letting her know just how potent and virile it was even as it filled her stomach. And every drop of Cat cum that trickled inside of her sent blaring sparks coursing through her pussy. She was practically drooling through her uniform pants now; sucking down on this Animal’s cock only served to prove how badly she **_needed_** to feel it raking through her pussy!

Only once he’d felt his load completely sucked out of him did Ollie find the willpower to realize he actually needed to push the Deputy’s head off of his cock, less she cripple him sucking on his hyper-sensitive member. Felicity only groaned in utter contentment as the prickly pecker slipped free of her lips. The lovely young lady was sure to look the meek little Bobcat in his eyes as she showed him the last, copious load of his sperm pooling in her mouth. She made sure he saw how deeply she was savoring it, saw how lovingly her big, doe-like eyes sparked, heard how graciously she moaned as she swallowed down his masculine, pheromone-laden essence.

Once the demanding Deputy had finally let of his legs, Ollie had to take a step back. The bewildered Bobcat was still breathing hard as he surveyed the two absolutely gorgeous police officers still on their knees; he was still not able to believe they’d actually just given him a blowjob, hell they forced him to!

But as the Cat male just looked on her with mixed confusion and gratitude, Felicity kept her eyes locked firmly on his big Kitty pecker, which still looked plenty hard and desperate for more love. The younger girl thought she’d lost her control before, just by smelling that Cat’s incredible scent, but now that she’d swallowed such a massive load of raw, unfiltered Beast sperm, her hormones were raging out of control. There was no way she would let that thing walk away without fucking her into ruin!

“Oh, now this won’t do. You’re still brandishing such an obvious weapon in public. I can see I’m still going to have to help you find a way to conceal that Beast.” Felicity spoke with obvious, unashamed lust.

Sarah stayed on her knees as she watched partner, helpless from continued astonishment as much as her own powerful arousal. Felicity slowly rose back to her feet, locking her depraved gaze with Ollie’s quivering eyes as she quickly popped the buttons on her uniform shirt and exposed her chest to the lucky Cat.

Even though he was at least as old as she was, Ollie felt like a kid seeing his first naked girl all over again as the unbelievably sexy officer cast her shirt off and undid her bra just as quickly, staring so needfully straight into his eyes as she bared her naked breasts so submissively for him to see. The Bobcat may as well have been paralyzed as Felicity never once slowed down, kicking off her boots and playfully shimmying her way out of her khaki pants. She giggled only briefly before turning herself to him, arching her back as she bent down low, giving the Beast a full view of her perfectly sculpted ass as she dropped the last bit of clothing concealing it.

The Bobcat didn’t even have the motor control left to gulp as the Deputy, now utterly naked, turned back to him and began stalking forward. Ollie had never imagined **_he’d_** feel like a mouse that the cat had caught, but Felicity had the look of a predator in her eyes, and she wasn’t about to let her prey go anywhere.

Felicity went right up to Ollie and wrapped her arms around the Cat’s slender neck, hugging her body close to his own and delighting in how his luxuriously soft fur caressed her skin.

“You know, I’ve never done it with a Beast before.” Felicity whispered quietly, her voice utterly dripping with desire.

Ollie wasn’t given even a second to respond, as Felicity’s fingers curled up behind his perky ear and dragged his face forward. The beautiful young officer moaned sweetly as her lips found their way to the cat’s fuzzy muzzle, nearly giggling from his whiskers were tickling her. She didn’t wait a second a second before prying his mouth open and burying her tongue inside, singing even higher as she entangled her tongue together with his inhumanly rough tongue. It was spined just like his cock was, but they were still so fleshy and soft, and it was such an incredibly wicked sensation to have him gently scratching inside her mouth as she kissed him.

Only after several long moment of making out with the timid Feline did Felicity finally pull his face away from her, seeing now how dazed Ollie appeared, how willing he was to do to her exactly what she needed a Beast to do.

Letting her weight fall backwards, Felicity pulled her pretty Kitty down along with her as she dropped into the soft grass beneath their feet, sighing in burning excitement as Ollie fell down atop her, pinning her into the ground beneath his fluffy frame.

“M-Miss? A-Are your sure you?…” Ollie stuttered meekly, but he was quickly subdued as Felicity leaned her head up and blew a soft, quieting ‘Shhhhhh’ barely a centimeter from his lips.

“I don’t think I’ve ever felt this horny, before. Fuck me, Ollie! Fuck me like the Beast you are!” Felicity begged in soft but overwhelming ardor.

With such a beautiful human girl so desperately begging for him, there was no way Ollie’s feral instincts would let him disappoint her. Felicity’s arms hugged him around his neck, keeping the Cat pressed down hard on her body. Her legs splayed out wide in the grass, and their similar height left Ollie nearly perfectly aligned with her lower half.

Felicity sucked in a sharp breath, a huge grin plastered on her face as she felt the very tip of Ollie’s cock begin to press at her entrance. Ollie grit his sharp teeth as he desperately worked to hold himself back and take his time.

Felicity’s voice started to rumble in a low, long-drawn-out groan as the thoughtful Bobcat slowly hilted himself deeper inside. The barbs had been wild enough in her throat and on her tongue, but now that she was feeling hundreds of the fleshy little spines scratch through her pussy as his length seemed to endlessly fill her, the girl was truly losing her mind.

Ollie started to purr as he forced more and more of his lethally-spiked cock inside her tiny slit, the added sensation of his chest rumbling only stoking Felicity’s feelings even higher. Finally the Bobcat had lodged everything he had into her happy and welcome cunt. Felicity felt her Beastly lover flex his back as his fuzzy groin pressed into her, letting her know that every inch of his pointed prick was inside her, that hundreds of his spines were gently bristling her tender insides.

The deeply-ravished deputy moaned in utter delight, her voice mingling with the rumbling purrs of her lover. Her fingers dug deep into the fluff on Ollie’s shoulders, but her body was open for him to control.

Ollie had never actually had sex with a human girl before, so he had no idea how heavenly it would feel to be wrapped up tight in her pussy right now, feeling as though she were personally made to be his cocksleeve. But the young Cat was not completely inexperienced, and he was going to make sure his devoted partner enjoyed this just as much as he did.

Digging his claws hard into the soil beneath his mate, Ollie delicately withdrew his phallus from the girl’s depths, Felicity groaning out in besieged appreciation as the thorns ripped along her velvet walls. The Bobcat was breathing heavily onto his lover’s face as he steadied himself and carefully drove his spined staff back into her oozing slit.

Felicity’s voice continued to rumble out in breathless, unbelievably happy mewls as her kindly Kitty steadily thrusted his barbed prick deep into her over and over, not stopping until the hooks were tugging at the entrance to her womb and pulling them open with every measured blow.

Sarah watched the criminal Bobcat tenderly force himself down on her helpless partner, Felicity all too happy to softly roll her hips up to meet with his each time that ferocious Feline cock was driven into her. In any other circumstances, Sarah would’ve been driven blind with rage; for all intents and purposes her partner was being raped right in front of her eyes by this Beast!

And yet, as her thoughts were drowned out by the pleasant sounds of Felicity’s sighs and Ollie’s purring, Sarah could only stare on dreamily at the astounding sight. Her body had been aching before, but now that she was forced to watch as a Beastman ravaged her pretty young apprentice, the veteran officer was now suffering from a stronger lust than she’d ever come close to experiencing before. Her clothes were starting to feel uncomfortably tight as her hands mindlessly traveled across her body, one groping at her soft breast much more aggressively than before. It wasn’t long before her belt was loosened and her free hand was crammed down her panties, stroking incessantly at her enflamed pussy.

Under her partner’s lust-filled gaze, Felicity continued to writhe in the grass, her hands now curling harshly into the fur on Ollie’s back, urging him closer on top of her body with every forceful thrust inside of her. The Bobcat was definitely fucking her as she’d needed, but he moved so much more lovingly than she’d expected. Ollie didn’t have to rely on sheer power, his violently-barbed cock needed only a subtle confidence to claw through her pussy and leave the depraved Deputy right on the brink of orgasm.

“Miss… I need to pull out.” Ollie’s voice shivered between low moans, letting his lover know he himself was on the verge.

However, at his words Felicity only moaned longer as she weakly brought her legs around the lithe hips of her beloved Feline, something that only sent of look of panicked disbelief across Ollie’s face… and only served to enflame his dangerous arousal so much more.

“Don’t even bother… I wanna feel those barbs sticking in me as far as they can when you cum inside. I want my perverted little Kitty Cat to fill me with his hot, thick, Animal seed.” Felicity moaned into his ear in sheer sensual control.

The salacious policewoman leaving him no other option, Ollie mewled helplessly as his barbs flared and forced his cock to stick monstrously deep inside of Felicity before unleashing his feral seed right into her core. The Cat’s climax totally overwhelmed him as he felt the absolutely unbearable pleasure of breeding a human girl for the first time in his life.

Finally feeling the release she’d so intensely needed, Felicity sang out, no longer able to restrain her voice as the most incredible orgasm she’d ever felt surged through her body. The sensation of having such warm, virile Beast sperm come bubbling into her aching womb sent shockwaves through her body that she never could’ve prepared for. All the happily enthralled Deputy could do was squeeze her beloved Ollie down mercilessly against her body as they each stiffened and shuddered in one another’s arms, embracing every divine sensation of that their inhuman love had gifted them

Once the Bestial couple had exhausted themselves they both still weakly clung to each other’s naked bodies, Ollie relishing the warm smoothness of the girl’s skin, Felicity making sure to remember the luxurious softness of the Bobcat’s fur. As the air filled with breathless but happy little sighs, all Felicity wanted to do was lay back and cuddle the cute little Cat for the rest of the day.

But having finally released his long pent-up lust, Ollie was beginning to think a bit more clearly, and was starting to finally realize the fact that he’d just fucked a police woman in public and in broad daylight. It didn’t matter how badly she had insisted on it, if anyone else were to find and report them, he’d still be in massive trouble.

Despite Felicity’s grumbling disagreement as he left her, Ollie still pushed himself up to his knees, gingerly withdrawing his barbed member from the girl’s battered pussy, still drawing out some painfully-pleasurable gasps from her despite how careful he was. Still breathing hard as he knelt between Felicity’s deadened legs, Ollie realized how good a view he had of the officer now, how thoroughly ravaged she looked, how content the expression on her face was at having been so deeply bred by such a masculine Beast. Even with how much he’d already came inside her, the sight alone already had Ollie’s phallus twitching in renewed excitement.

“Th-thank you, miss… I uh… feel much better now.” Ollie spoke sheepishly, still half-breathless but much more self-conscious now. He wasn’t exactly sure how to end the situation, and he was sure as hell grateful to the beautiful officer, but he was still getting a strong sensation that he should take his leave now while he still had the chance.

However, he had barely twitched in preparation to get up and leave when the Cat felt a small but powerful hand clamp down on his shoulder in an iron-clad grip.

“Not so fast. You weren’t thinking of leaving the scene of the crime, were you?”

The terrifying voice sent any icy shiver down Ollie’s spine, daring his head to turn around even as he shook like a leaf in a hurricane. He’d been so (understandably) occupied with Felicity that the Bobcat had all but forgotten her less-lenient partner had been sitting behind them the whole time.

From the tone of her voice alone, Ollie was almost certain he was about to have three or four of his nine lives TAZED out of him before he got tossed in a jail cell, but once he turned to actually see the devilish Deputy, he understood at once her threat had meant something very different… and the Cat wasn’t sure if that actually scared him worse.

Meeting Sarah’s eyes, the Cat saw how they were practically red with an obvious lust, sweat beading on her face and her clothes disheveled from how she’d clearly been playing with herself while watching him mate her partner. She looked like a starving lioness, something so blatantly above Ollie on the food chain that he may as well have been a carcass already. It was painfully clear to him that he would not be leaving until she had had her fun with him.

With an intimidating show of strength, Sarah’s fingernails dug into the Cat’s shoulder ever so briefly before she pushed him down, Ollie letting out a gasp as he was thrown straight on his back. The pacified Feline couldn’t do much more than gulp and watch in twisting terror and desire as Sarah finally began to peel off her own shirt, glaring at him with the same obstinate irritation as before which Ollie didn’t realize could look so incredibly sexy.

The almost disturbed-looking Deputy scrapped her pants almost faster than even Felicity had, leaving her shamelessly naked and yet doing nothing to diminish the sheer authority she exuded. If anything, she almost seemed even more terrifyingly dominant as she radiated this raw sexuality.

Sarah bent down forward, placing her hands on the Bobcat’s legs, keeping him firmly planted flat on the ground as she viciously pawed her way up his body. The volatile officer stopped mid-way up, leaning back to straddle the helpless Feline right below his waist, leaving him absolutely no chance to throw her weight off and escape… had he even been able to move a muscle in the first place. 

Sarah shuddered in hazy delight as she rubbed her slit up and down against the spiny surface of her victi… her suspect’s cock. She stared down hard at the mesmerized Ollie, for the first time flashing him a smile, one that had the exact opposite effect of Felicity’s warm, calming smile.

“You just sit tight, because I still haven’t had my chance to ‘interrogate’ you yet.” The veteran vixen purred down in quiet dominance.

Sarah’s eyes practically betrayed a bloodlust. She had never in her life dreamed of betraying her professional code of conduct to fuck a prospective criminal. She’d never once given any thought to betraying her own humanity to fuck a Beast like this. And yet ever since Felicity had first put her hands on that awe-inspiring Kitty cock, Sarah hadn’t been able to think about anything except how badly she wanted to experience taking her first Furry dick.

The policewoman drew her pussy lips up hard against the length of the feral rod one last time before truly positioning herself above it and letting the violently-barbed Beast drive into her. Sarah gasped out in utter delighted ecstasy as she felt her first Animal cock dig its’ way deeper inside her than anyone or anything had ever been. And as she moaned away her dignity at the blissful sensation of the spines slicing across her walls Ollie joined her voice. Losing all pretense of staying quiet and unnoticed, the Cat mewled in his own renewed pleasure as yet another lovely human girl wrapped him up in her warm, tight embrace.

“Fuck all…” Sarah hissed out in dazzling disbelief as she sunk all the way down to her lover’s hips, grinding her outer lips into the comforting fur of the Feline as the lethal Kitty cock speared her straight up to her womb.

After already enduring so much at the hands of the ravenous Deputies, Ollie couldn’t offer much more than his simple obedience as Sarah rode him deep inside of her. His little paws clung like a frightened child to her muscular thighs, more to comfort himself than anything as the officer began to move atop him.

Sarah was showing even less restraint than her partner had, voice echoing out in unrestrained gasps of passion as she began to shake her hips back and forth, savoring every rough scrape as the Cat’s barbed member ruthlessly pummeled in and out of her quickly weakening pussy.

Ollie barely had the energy to even weakly buck his hips back to meet the wanton female. She totally controlled him as she bounced herself furiously on his lip, sucking his cock down deep into her burning tunnel, the pleasure of her tight, wet warmth almost becoming painful after having already been abused so thoroughly.

The Cat’s eyes squeezed shut tightly as he fought to overcome the painful need to finish, and his fangs clenched hard under the ruthless subjugation by the barbarically beautiful officer. Sarah’s eyes rolled up hard towards the sky, tongue lolling from a slackened smile showing just how deeply enthralled she was in fucking the feral Bobcat. Her hands wandered down to Ollie’s chest, thoughtlessly clutching at his fur to keep herself anchored down, treating him more like a toy than a living thing.

Felicity at some point had found herself crawling away from the current couple. Although she’d felt she’d been fucked boneless by the pretty Kitty, her energy was returning to her far faster than she would’ve guessed. By the time she could lean upright on her elbows she was greeted with a full-frontal view of her strict and uncompromising superior officer fucking herself silly on top of the Beastman with sinful abandon.

Sarah was showing more emotion than Felicity had ever seen from her, moaning out loud like she were the biggest slut in the department. But the younger officer could easily tell this was absolutely not a show. Sarah was doing everything herself, practically throttling poor Ollie as she slammed her pussy down onto his spiny spear with nothing less than utter love for it. The sight was so incredible there was no way Felicity could tear her eyes away, and any hint of soreness in her body was gone as her lithe fingers immediately felt their way down to her own pussy, quickly pumping deep into the throbbing slit and stirring up the well of Kitty cum that Ollie had already loaded her with.

Sarah was boiling over with lust as she frantically fucked herself hard onto Ollie’s razor-edged pecker, gasping and crying out wildly for her Bestial lover. Ollie himself felt like his bones were about to shatter, and yet it was the most exquisite torture her could ever imagine. He didn’t even bother trying to tell the officer of his impending climax this time, he already knew she intended to grind him down until he was seeding her deep and had nothing left to give.

Overtaxed from already having reached two orgasms, Ollie still couldn’t withstand the sheer carnal delight of the ravishing officer enveloping him in her folds. A subtle tightening of his grip on her thighs, a slight trembling of his abdomen, a heavy groan and a look of sheer, desperate release were all the signs he gave that he was about to release himself.

And Sarah responded right on time, her cunt shivering down hard on Ollie’s dick one final time, the tip of the spear piercing straight up inside to the bottom of her cervix not a moment before he unleashed the last, generous bout of his lust inside her.

Sarah wailed in unbridled ecstasy as the rough-edged phallus split her up to the hilt one last time before she felt a heavy stream of thick, simmering Kitty cum gush hard into her womb, totally saturating it in an instant. The feeling of such a potent, life-filled seed filling her inside out sent a spark of unnatural bliss rocketing through her veins, dazzling the once pristine policewoman with the most brutish, animalistic, **_incredible_** orgasm of her life!

Felicity just sat and watched, utterly mesmerized as her perfect partner’s stunning body shivered with pure pleasure. Sarah’s face was alight in utterly unapologetic lust, her voice so beautiful as she cried out in delight from the inhuman love she’d just subjected herself to. It was such a wonderful sight, even Felicity couldn’t stop her moans from joining the chorus as she experienced her own light orgasm from the show Sarah had given her.

Eventually their unseen corner of the park fell quiet again, Sarah breathing hard as though she’d just run a 5k, still straddled and seated high and proud atop her conquered Kitty, although at this point she was feeling very much like the conquered one with a womb full of Beast jizz. Ollie, for his part, was just about lifeless as he lay flat on the ground beneath the zealous officer, body practically to the point of numbness after having been loved so vigorously by two stunning young females.

It was only with a heavy groan of discomfort and exhaustion that Sarah managed to pull herself free of the Cat’s hook-lined cock, barely able to tolerate the sensations as it scratched along her hyper-sensitive inner walls one last time. But she did manage to pop the pecker free from her thoroughly abused slit, a strong flow of cum leaking out from her well-bred womb in its’ absence. Body wracked to the point of collapse, Sarah only sighed dreamily as she finally fell backwards into the grass and off of the poor, battered Beasty.

As the Cat and the older girl both struggled to catch their breaths and not pass out, Felicity only smiled coquettishly at the sight. Feeling quite frisky again after such a lovely little show, the younger Deputy playfully crawled towards her lascivious partner, laying down flat right beside Sarah’s chest, her face in her hands and a huge, shit-eating grin worn proudly.

Sarah did manage to sense her apprentice. Barely cracking open an eye to find the younger girl leering quite naughtily down at her.

“Not… a word… rookie…” Sarah heaved out indignantly as her lust finally began to subside and some of her previous sense started to return.

“You know Sarah, you are incredibly cute when you cum!” Felicity teased her superior in the same sweet way that she always did.

“Stuff it…” Came Sarah’s brusque response.

“Oh, I think we’re both plenty **_stuffed_** already.” Felicity continued to speak so flirtatiously. “Speaking of which…” But the girl suddenly trailed off, Sarah just noticing the smoldering, naughty look in her eyes before her face moved out of sight, down lower on her body.

“Hey? What are you – EEEEPPP!” Sarah tried to ask, but she was quickly subdued as a very unexpected sensation on her pussy forced a sharp squeal from her.

Felicity didn’t have a care in the world as she brought her face over the smooth skin of Sarah’s belly, right down to her honey-dripping slit before she fearlessly stuck her tongue inside. Sarah instantly graced her with another sweet sigh as the younger girl quickly began to lick her way through the veteran officer’s sensitive pussy. Felicity had never done anything sexual with another girl before, but after having seen how pretty her partner looked in the midst of an orgasm, all the young woman wanted to do was bring about another climax just to see that look again.

Sarah was utterly helpless but to moan and squirm as her young apprentice stuck her tongue deep into her cunt and churned her up, over and over. It was a much different sensation than Ollie’s cock, so much smoother, so much gentler, but just as pleasant, especially on her already over-stimulated pussy.

“D-Damnit F-Felicity!… y-you’re gonna!… gonna make me!… AAGGHH!” Sarah barely even tried to resist, and it didn’t take long at all for the young girl’s skilled tongue to send her twisting into yet another orgasm, so close on the heels of her last.

Felicity just smiled and pressed her lips into her partner’s as she stoked the mature female through her latest climax. The new Deputy was rewarded by a deluge of welled-up Beasty cum stored deep in Sarah’s womb, and Felicity was all to happy to lap up the hormone-laden seed coming from inside her beloved partner, making sure she kept a generous mouthful resting delightfully on her tongue when she finally pulled her mouth away.

Sarah sighed in exasperated relief once she no longer felt a smooth, young tongue stirring up her painfully-sensitive pussy. When she was finally able to open her eyes she was once again met with Felicity’s face hovering right over her own, smirking like a mischievous toddler. Sarah did her best to glower at the girl despite her post-orgasmic expression.

“I… I don’t know what the hell you think – MMPHH?!” But once again, Sarah was quickly cut off as Felicity pressed her lips down to the mature officer’s.

Sarah didn’t even have a second to act indignant, as Felicity expertly pried the woman’s mouth open with her own tongue. The veteran officer was even further humiliated as she felt a warm flow of Kitty cum forced into her mouth along with Felicity’s tongue, the younger girl forcing her deep into a cum-swapping kiss as she tangled their lips together, moaning so sweetly for her all the while. Eventually, Sarah decided there really wasn’t anything she could do, so she just placed her hands on the young girl’s curvy hips, held her sultry body closer and twisted their tongues into an even more sinful knot.

***

The sun was much lower in the sky by the time the three indecent conspirators were just finishing up getting their clothing back in order, particularly the two officers who could not afford to look so badly disheveled in front of their Sheriff.

“…And if we ever catch you pulling another stunt like this, we are not going to be nearly as lenient!” Sarah was giving one last harsh warning to Ollie as she buttoned her shirt back up.

“What she means is that we hope next time you won’t be afraid to ask for ‘help’ if you have a similar problem. After all, us Sheriff’s Deputies are always ready and willing to give assistance to those who need it!” Felicity countered with a much easier parting, for the Bobcat’s sake.

“R-Right. I promise to stay out of trouble this time. And uh… Th-Thanks again, officers.” Ollie spoke one last spineless remark, but before her turned to leave he did give the two ladies a genuine smile for their ‘understanding,’… genuine, though still a little intimidated.

As Sarah saw the now-clothed Bobcat out of the park she gave one more exasperated sigh.

“Well that was about as far from textbook as that could’ve gone.” She bemoaned in irritation and no small sense of shame.

However, that remark did nothing to dampen Felicity’s spirits, and with a slight giggle the younger girl glomped onto her partner’s arm, snuggling tight into Sarah’s elbow and locking them together tight, much to Sarah’s continued annoyance.

“Thanks again for trying things out my way. I really think we made a difference in that kid’s life today!” Felicity thanked her superior in the same saccharine tone as always.

“Just so you know, I still expect you to straighten out and to actually **_listen to me_** in the future.” Sarah spoke sharply, though not nearly as sharp as she did at the start of the day.

“Well, either way. We still make one fantastic crime-solving duo!” Felicity joked in an obviously child-like manner.

“Why do I get the feeling that **_I’m_** the one about to end up with a lot of write ups?” Sarah sighed one last time, however she did not shake the younger girl off of her arm.

And Felicity just smiled and hummed happily as she clung lovey-dovey to her beloved partner, the two finally making their way back to the squad car, knowing there were still many more ‘crimes’ out there for them to solve, and many more citizens they were sworn to ‘protect.’ After all, they were the law here in Knot County. 


	3. Truants Truly Love Trudy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> n this chapter, Deputy Trudy catches a pair of high school Deer boys skipping school, and decides to set them straight…

**Knot County Sheriff’s Department: Case 3**

**Truants Truly Love Trudy**

*

_This Story involves human females and Furry males engaging in sexual acts, so be aware if that isn’t what you’re looking for. I’ve taken a lot of inspiration from Jay Naylor’s works, especially his “The Fall of Little Red Riding Hood” series, as well as E.Z. McCain’s “Beastiverse” stories, so you may envision the world of these stories in a similar light. In this world, humans live in conjunction with various Beastman races, among other animals and mythical creatures. However, a curse borne by the ancient Goddess Hera has lived in the hearts of women for millennia, making them crave for Beast Cock and sex with Beastmen, Animals, and Monsters._

_In this chapter, Deputy Trudy catches a pair of high school Deer boys skipping school, and decides to set them straight…_

*

It was just around mid-day in the quiet town of Rimridge, and Deputy Trudy Jasper was in the midst of her usual patrol routine. It’d been a rather quiet day for her so far, a few traffic and parking citations to dole out and not much chatter on the radio. That said, boring days suited her just fine, it just meant that nothing was going wrong in the county. Of course, peace rarely lasts long for a police officer, and just as Trudy was moving through one of the nicer suburbs her radio garbled to life.

“Unit 3 this is dispatch. Reports of minors outside during school hours. Sounds like they’ve been trespassing on peoples’ property and looking into houses. Last seen on Vine Street, can you investigate?”

“Ten-Four, Unit 3 moving to investigate.” Trudy spoke into her own radio.

The young officer couldn’t help sighing listlessly as she set her mouthpiece back on the hook and turned her car towards the alleged crime scene. While not exactly a life-and-death situation, truancy was often on of the less fun duties that she had to fulfil. Trudy never counted herself as being great at dealing with kids. Make no mistake, she could be plenty strict when she needed to and didn’t let anyone think they could walk over her, but that certainly didn’t mean she enjoyed playing the bad cop, and having to scare little kids straight was especially something she didn’t take pleasure in.

Rolling onto Vine, Trudy slowly moved down the street as she meticulously scanned around the houses for any sign of hooliganism. After a few minutes cruising down the empty road, the annoyed officer eventually caught sight of the two errant ne’er-do-wells, her eyes narrowing in anger at the sight.

Right along the side yard of one of the homes stood two boys, Anthros of some kind she could tell, and it was plenty obvious they were very interested by something going on inside the house, as their faces were nearly plastered to a window. Pulling her vehicle onto the opposite side of the street, Trudy quickly stepped out of the car in a huff and began treading in towards the kids who were soon to be in a world of trouble.

Getting closer, Trudy could now tell that both boys were Deer, and looked barely old enough to even be in high school, their antlers having only barely begun to sprout from their fuzzy heads. She could also see they each had a big, dumb grin plastered on their faces as they stared into the unwitting citizen’s private home. She knew it was time to wipe those smirks off their muzzles.

“Hey!” Deputy Trudy barked sharply as she treaded over the lawn towards the delinquents.

The two Deer whipped their heads to the approaching officer in a nanosecond, their goofy smiles immediately being replaced by absolute fear.

“Oh crap!” The first boy yelped in total despair as he saw the tan-uniformed woman approaching him.

“Run!” The second fawn attempted to get his friend to bolt with him, but it was far too late.

“Don’t even think about it you two!” Trudy bellowed, her face a terrorizing scowl as she stormed right up to the truants and grabbed them both by the shoulder. Even though she wasn’t a particularly tall woman, Trudy still stood over a head above the young bucks, nubby antlers included.

“What the hell do you two think you’re doing out here?” The incensed officer demanded of the Beast cubs, but they were both all but paralyzed as she glowered down at them, each frozen under her iron grip like… like… something caught in the headlights.

“W-we weren’t…” The first kid stammered pointlessly.

“We were j-just…” His friend added nothing.

“Save it! You both know damn well you’re supposed to be in school right now. And just what exactly were you thinking snooping around people’s houses like this? Do you think…” But as the Deputy went about her scolding, she turned her attention to the window that had so held the interest of the boys, and what she saw choked her next words and forced a big blush to burn on her face.

The window gave them a completely unobscured view of one of the home’s inhabitants, an absolutely beautiful young human woman laying stark naked on a couch directly across from them. She had absolutely no clue about her voyeurs, however, as she was far too entranced masturbating furiously on the cushions, her wanton moans just barely able to be heard from beyond the pane of glass, now that Trudy had silenced herself.

Well that certainly answered the question of why the boys were so interested in this house, but it also flustered Trudy a bit more than she’d realized, and totally derailed her chastising of the two Deer.

“Th-That’s… Okay, you two, in my car, now!” Trudy barely managed to compose herself, tearing her eyes away from the sight in serious embarrassment as she got behind the young Beasts and sternly pushed them towards her squad car.

The boys didn’t try to run, though they were all but crying and beyond scared as they were ushered into the back of the police car, an absolutely terrifying experience for any adolescent. Trudy locked them in and then got into the driver’s seat herself, slamming the door shut and taking a deep breath to collect herself before she started the engine.

“Unbelievable. I mean it. I seriously cannot **_believe_** you two would do something as stupid and thoughtless as that!” Trudy did not let up as she began to drive the boys away from the crime scene, silently thankful they hadn’t actually been caught and she didn’t have to deal with an enraged homeowner. That meant she could just scare the boys and leave things to parental discipline, instead of having to deal with a private individual pressing charges.

“Please! We are so sorry!” The first kid urged from his terrified position in the back seat.

“Yeah, we swear we’ll never do anything like this again! Can you please just let us off with a warning?!” The second boy added his pathetic begging to the cacophony.

“That’s not how this works, boys. I’m going to take you back to your school. I’m going to alert your teachers, and then I’m going to call both your parents and explain exactly what you did.” Trudy said, no longer shouting but her voice gravely serious, utterly terrifying for a teenager.

“Gods no!” The first fawn begged even more pathetically.

“Our parents will slaughter us if they find out we snuck out of school!” The second Deer wailed at their encroaching doom.

“Hey, you two have no one to blame but yourselves!” Trudy shot back, though without realizing it her voice was softening ever so slightly. She sounded less scary now and more just like she wanted them to understand. “Playing hooky is bad enough, but peeping in on people in their own homes too? Do you boys even understand how much trouble you get into for that?”

The ‘conversation’ continued more or less the same for the remainder of the drive, but it felt like far too soon that the Deputy was pulling her car into the parking lot behind the Rimridge High School. The sobbing had nearly stopped save for some sniffles, but Trudy still sighed indignantly as she stepped out of her car and opened the back door.

“Okay you two, out. Time to own up for what you did.” She spoke again, but still her voice was losing more of its’ merciless edge.

The young Deer stepped out, looking less like they were about to bawl out at any moment, but still looking utterly hopeless at the Deputy. Trudy almost couldn’t meet their big, Doe eyes, and her own anger was melting fast at their utterly pathetic expressions.

“Officer please. We know what we did was wrong, we know that! But…” The first Deer made one last plea, but seemed to trail off, his fear almost giving way to what looked like embarrassment more than anything.

“But we just couldn’t help ourselves! Honestly, we had a reason!” The second kid added, he too starting to look more humiliated than fearful.

“Seriously? You two really think you have a good enough reason for ditching school and spying on that poor woman when she was… in private?? Well?” Trudy crossed her arms as she stared down hard at the two boys, both struggling to meet her glare as they kicked their hooves in the dirt.

“Yes… We…” The first boy tried without getting far at all.

“It’s ‘cause…” The second also failed to give their answer.

“Well, if you have something to say, out with it!” An exasperated Trudy demanded of the two young Beasts.

“It’s because we’re both so horny!” The two Deer finally admitted together, nearly shouting as their furry faces drowned in crimson embarrassment.

Trudy had to admit, that one definitely caught her off guard, her expression fully melting from agitation to just genuine surprise. After the boys had finally admitted to that they both couldn’t stand to meet the officer’s eyes, looking down hard at the dirt in painful humiliation, still quivering as all the fear and discomfort of this situation came boiling to a head. Not only were they about to be in the worst trouble of their lives, they’d also had to come clean on their most distressing secret.

Seeing how utterly miserable the two Beast teens appeared now, Trudy couldn’t help but find nearly all of her anger vanishing, now just feeling sincere pity for the little perverts. However, the officer was soon to find that her conflicting feelings were not about to stop there. With the Deer refusing to meet her eyes, Trudy couldn’t help but gloss over their bodies, and eventually her gaze wandered down where she noticed for the first time the absolutely massive bulges in their pants.

The Deputy gulped hard as she noticed that ‘little’ detail, and suddenly her own motivations were beginning to feel just the slightest bit unclear. If nothing else, there was no doubt the boys weren’t lying to her, they definitely had sex on the mind, badly. Poor idiots probably hadn’t even been able to think when they decided to ditch and find some cute girl to peep on. It was hard not to pity them at this point.

Deputy Trudy Jasper was no rookie, in fact she was a 5-year veteran of the Knot County Sheriff’s Department. She knew she could come across as rather stiff at times, but she really did believe in doing what was best to help the people of Knot County (she at least felt she didn’t hold a candle to that uptight bitch, Sarah). Trudy simply believed in doing the job that the situation required, and doing so thoroughly to avoid future problems. She hoped to stay within the rules more often than not, but she didn’t mind bending them when it was necessary to fully set things straight.

And now a thought was beginning to take shape in Trudy’s mind, one she immediately realized would be an incredibly dumb decision, but try as she might to listen to better reason, she just couldn’t help herself. Seeing the two young Bucks continue to snivel and grovel, Trudy just couldn’t bring herself to feel that getting them into serious legal trouble was the best course of action. It’s not like she wanted the kids to end up with a serious criminal record, but if she wasn’t going to tell their parents or the school then she would have to make sure to set them straight herself. And the more she mulled it over, there was only one reasonable conclusion she found herself coming to. Trudy sighed heavily again, already not believing what she was about to do.

“Ok, just calm down boys. Why don’t you tell me your names at least.” Trudy spoke, finally trying to offer some calm to soothe the boys’ rampant fears. They both brought their faces up from the ground, giving each other a weary look before cautiously looking back towards the slightly-less angry looking officer.

“Mines… Tanner.” The first Deer sniffled out, an appropriate title as his coat was of a notably more dark, golden hue than his friend.

“A-And I’m H-Hyde.” The other teen offered, his own hide being a bit more of a pale tan in comparison.

“Alright, Tanner and Hyde, listen here…” The officer started, her voice still singed with annoyance, but offering a faint glimmer of hope that finally pulled the boys’ ashamed eyes back up to look at her.

“…My name is Officer Jasper, and if you both promise to behave yourselves and **_NEVER_** do something stupid like this again, then I’ll… I’ll help you deal with your… urges.” Trudy spoke with no small amount of reluctance, now finding she was the one having trouble keeping eye contact.

The Deer boys each sniffled a couple more times as they just looked quizzically at the officer looming over them, not exactly sure by what she had meant. Obviously, the prospect of her letting them off the hook was a Gods’ send, but they didn’t fully understand how she’d help them ‘deal with their urges.’

Nevertheless, the teens seemed to calm and patiently waited for whatever it was Trudy had planned. The conflict and growing shame were obvious on her face, only causing the boys further confusion in light of how angry she’d been just minutes earlier. They had no idea the answer she was about to give them would be so much better than they could’ve possibly imagined.

Biting back the reluctance in her chest, Trudy slowly bent down to her knees before the two scrawny Beasts, and gingerly brought her hands up towards their pants zippers. Her lip quivered as she slowly began to tug open the horrible bulges that were barely being concealed, leaving the two Deer instantly astonished. 

“M-MISS?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!” Tanner gasped in utter shock.

“WAIT, WAIT! I-IS THIS A JOKE?!” Hyde was in just as much disbelief.

“Both of you just relax and stay quiet.” Trudy hushed them both as she stared up from her knees into their big, innocent eyes, and at once they were stifled.

Her voice was much softer than before, not quite as scary, yet it still shook them with her unwavering authority. Tanner and Hyde complied, and merely whimpered in cowardice, confusion, and rapidly burning arousal as the pretty young policewoman deftly opened their zippers and began to slide her slender fingers past the fabric of their garments, intently seeking out what they’d been hiding.

“Like I said, I’m going to help you get yourselves under control so you don’t get into any more trouble.” Trudy’s voice was growing lower and huskier as she finally felt the youths’ members fall into her grip.

Tanner and Hyde both sucked in a sharp gasp through their teeth, staring down at the Deputy with nothing short of reverence as she tenderly pulled their two Cervid cocks free of the confining clothing. Now face to face with the ‘root’ of the boys’ problematic lust, Trudy herself was nearly awestruck. These two might’ve still been high schoolers, but now she saw just how thick their Beast blood ran, made painfully obvious by how massive their cocks were, standing mighty and proud before her eyes.

Their strange Deer phalluses were thin enough she could easily wrap her hands around each, but they were both nearly the length of her forearm! Unlike a human they didn’t exactly blunt at the end, just ran up and thinned a bit into a slightly tapered point. Most staggering of all, though, was how deeply they curved inwards, making it appear almost as though they were built to hook into a female and keep her rooted firmly down in her place.

Trudy wasn’t exactly a spring virgin, but she’d never fooled around with Beastmen before, and she didn’t realize how unprepared she’d be to deal with their malehood. The overwhelmed officer gulped hard as she just stared wide-eyed at the young Bucks’ potent penises. She couldn’t help wondering if she’d just made a massive mistake.

That said, in the end her apprehension didn’t really matter one lick, as her body was already moving well beyond what she’d thought she’d consciously told it to do. Even before the lump had left her throat, before she could even blink in the sight of such marvelous phalluses, her hands had already begun to passionately stroke down along the Cervids’ lengths.

Trudy’s breath was beginning to grow heavy and wet with heightening lust, her lips parted and panting duskily, tongue darting out as her face stood so close to those towering Stud staffs. Her grip had become tighter as she found the Beastly flesh incredibly resilient to her touch. And the teenagers’ fluids started to flow, slickening their lengths, allowing her fingers to glide faster and faster.

Tanner and Hyde quickly found themselves in an unbelievable torrent of confusion and pleasure. It did not escape the teenage boys that they currently had such gorgeous human female, a police officer at that, lovingly stroking their virile cocks in near worship. The circumstances that had caused this turn of events still left the boys anxious, but now there was no way their fear would override the sheer physical pleasure they felt, a pleasure that was quickly releasing deep, instinctive feelings from the darkest corners of their minds, feelings that they’d have no choice but to act on.

But for now, the young Deer merely stood in perfect obedience, moaning nervously but in total bliss as the lovely Deputy Trudy continued to affectionately masturbate them both. And the longer Trudy worked them, the deeper she was falling under her own hypnotic lust. The boys’ grateful voices were ringing in her ears, their sweet sighs only egging her on further. Their cocks were nearly scorching her palms, the sheer heat they were giving off making her own skin feel unbearably warm under her uniform. And the more they leaked the more their Bestial pheromones saturated the air right by her nose, forcing the young female to take in deep breaths of their raw lust, their scent seeping deep into her mind, twisting it with a desperate need to be bred by such virile young studs.

“Ahhh, Miss Jasper… That feels incredible…” Tanner panted out in mindless pleasure as the young woman’s fingers continued to so wonderfully curl around his length.

“Yeah, it’s too good… I don’t think I can last any longer…” Hyde sighed out in similar ecstasy, the shakiness of his voice making it clear to Trudy that they were both about to reach their climax.

“That’s okay boys, just let all those nasty feelings out and you’ll feel **_much_** better.” Trudy sighed in lurid enjoyment as their potent Animal musk continued to overwhelm her.

With little else they could do, Tanner and Hyde merely bucked their hips forward into the waiting hands of their pretty Officer, groaning out in sinful delight. Trudy’s fingers seemed to only be pumping faster and faster, her breath becoming increasingly heavy, her eyes sharpening with absolutely wicked intent as she stared long and hard at the inhuman phalluses that hung so tantalizingly close to her lips

Finally the young Bucks couldn’t hold themselves back from these new and overwhelming sensations. Each Deer let loose an absolutely pitiful wail of lustful surrender as they harshly jutted their hips forward. Trudy’s lithe fingers never once stopped zealously milking their cocks for all she was worth, and once she felt their muscular rods pulsing in release it took every ounce of her willpower not to point them right at her own face.

Tanner and Hyde mewled in obedient bliss as they each experienced their first orgasm at the hands of a female, a human female at that. Their hips bucked like wild, making it slightly difficult for Trudy to keep them in place, but somehow she managed to control her own rampant instincts, and simply had them cum onto the ground around her.

But even as the teenagers finished their ‘punishment’ at her hands, her eyes remained unflinchingly locked on their beautiful phalluses, on the smooth, inhuman hooks as they pulsed and spewed out rope after rope of pearly white Beast lust. They just kept cumming, their seed pooling at either side of her knees, practically surrounding her, caging her in their essence.

Only after what seemed like a marathon session of cumming did the boys’ dicks finally start to weaken, their jettisons of sperm becoming smaller and smaller until they were little more than dribbles, and the teens’ relentless groaning died down into slow, utterly satisfied breathing.

Realizing she was no longer coaxing any more of the masculine fluid from their young bodies, Deputy Trudy sheepishly pulled her hands free of their Bestial lengths. Although she’d managed to avoid a full-on shower by the two, the debauched woman stared down into the palms of her hands, where inevitably some of their formidable sperm sullied her skin.

She brought her hands closer to her face, eyes practically in tears, lips absolutely quivering with desire as she drew that heavenly aroma right into her face, wanting so very, very badly to taste it, fully embrace their young, prime lust and completely lose herself to their desires. Their pheromones completely flooded the air around her, awakening a lust she never thought herself capable of, something primal and instinctive that was seeded far down in the very pit of her mind; something that was becoming all but impossible to control.

After only barely restraining herself from pooling that desperately wanted seed on her tongue, Trudy had a brief moment of clarity. She quickly realized how bad the situation had become, how bad **_she’d_** allowed it to become, encouraged it to become. The policewoman simply never expected the Beast teens’ scent to be so totally overwhelming. Trudy knew she had to wrap this little ‘episode’ up right now, or else **_she’d_** be the one losing every ounce of control to the boys!

“S-So… Are you feeling a bit more under control now?” Trudy asked, face flushed with rampant arousal as she fought tooth and nail to keep her voice as calm and collected as possible.

Looking up, she’d expected to find the boys looking at least a little tired, and immensely grateful to her for doing this for them, and yet when she found the two looking down at her it almost looked as if they were still pleading. Their big, dark eyes peered down at her in a strange twist of emotions, showing how anxious they still felt, showing some dark expectation they still had of her, and very clearly showing a powerful lust that practically glowed in their eyes.

“No…” “Not Really” The two teens sighed out at the same time rather sheepishly.

Trudy was all but stunned at their answer, at the looks in their eyes telling her they were still a far way from being satisfied. And then, despite her fervent attempt to avoid doing so, her eyes were down back down their bodies to their Cervid cocks, and she nearly whimpered in despair at how massive and engorged they had remained. The ensnared policewoman very quickly understood that she hadn’t done anything to help them, she’d just made the situation much, much worse for herself.

“T-This is why it’s a problem. We just still feel so… so horny, even after cumming. That’s why it’s so hard to stop ourselves from spying on girls.” Tanner admitted, still obviously struggling to openly discuss such an embarrassing topic. Hyde didn’t add anything, just shamefully nodded his head in agreement.

Now Trudy was truly in a world of trouble. She had really been banking on her masturbating the boys to get their heads clear, she had simply not planned for things to go any further than this. But now that the boys weren’t going anywhere, now that she was sitting on her knees before them, their two strong, virile Deer dicks still standing so rigid and demanding before her, their ferocious scent utterly flooding the air around her, drowning out every one of her senses in their primal lust, the forgone Deputy finally decided to accept what she’d been desperately wanting since she’d first touched their warm, smooth lengths. She wanted more of their cocks, more of their pheromone-charged sperm.

“F-Fine… If this is really such a problem for you both… then I just can’t let you go u-until I’ve dealt with this properly.” Trudy stammered weakly now, absolutely positive they could see how badly her thighs were twitching in desire.

“Tanner, go sit against the wall there.” Trudy ‘ordered’ the young Buck, doing her best to sound and look commanding, but when she was the one on her knees staring up into the Beast teen’s deep, dark eyes, it was hard to project any dominance.

Still, as young and not used to taking control as he was, Tanner gulped and meekly nodded in resurging excitement, turning around to go seat himself against the outer wall of the school.

“W-What should I do Miss Trudy?” Hyde asked, his own impatient excitement amusingly obvious.

“J-Just, sit tight, I promise I’ll get to you in a minute.” Trudy spoke, her voice just about having lost all of its’ strength, now reduced to asking and hoping for his cooperation. But Hyde did acquiesce, and just stood off to the side looking impatient as he waited his turn for pleasure.

Now Trudy, still on her knees, had a beeline to Tanner, who had done as told and now sat a few feet away against the school building. His eyes still locked tight on the debauched Deputy’s, staring in open wonder, borderline love as his tongue hung out of his long muzzle and he absentmindedly stroked himself.

Trudy’s body was boiling now as thoughts of what she was about to do simmered in her brain. Without even a thought her hand reached up and undid the buttons along the front of her uniform, the woman gasping in relief as her skin was exposed to the cooler air. Her bra still occluded her chest from sight, but gauging by the whimper Tanner gave her at the action, she guessed he really enjoyed the new view.

Her mind was totally riddled with raw, primitive lust, so much so that her only instinct was to crawl forwards on her hands and knees, prowling up on the helpless teenage Deer with an absolutely animalistic hunger in her eyes. Tanner could only tremble and mewl in desperate anticipation as Trudy crawled over his lap, her hand so very gently taking his own and prying it away from his throbbing, needy cock, only to once again lace her velvet fingers around him so firmly.

Trudy didn’t say a word, only glanced into the young Stud’s eyes to let him know she intended to thoroughly take care of him. Finally, every thought of reluctance and shame forgotten, the naughty cop let her head bob down, sighing in utter rapture as her lips wrapped themselves around the smooth tip of Tanner’s phallus.

Tanner immediately gasped in unexpected delight as his first human girl’s mouth suddenly sunk down over his long, crooked cock. The inexperienced teen was immediately moaning in utter bliss as his beloved officer quickly set about sucking and licking his length with her utmost fervor.

Trudy’s mind was all but a blank, the only thought a deeply rooted instinct to love and worship this worthy Beast’s phallus with all her heart, to use her body for the greatest pleasure this Alpha male deserved. Up and down her lips slid along the beating, slimy length of Cervid cock, her tongue coiling and slithering as she worked to taste the boy, to lap up every drop of leftover seed and errant bead of new lust. And as she worked her mouth and sucked him off to the best of her ability, the golden-hued Deer only moaned higher and higher in fulfilling ecstasy; absolute music to Trudy’s ears.

But as the ‘dutiful’ Deputy lavished his best friend’s dick, Hyde was left standing behind the couple, gaping in lust-dripping awe, and more than a hint of jealousy. Trudy was bent super low, her butt held high in the air, waving right in Hyde’s face as she arched her back and forced her head down into Tanner’s lap. The sight was becoming far, far too much for Hyde to stand idly by and just watch.

“H-Hey… What about me?” Hyde whined pitiably, his own hand gripped desperately around his length, but he already knew that his own touch simply wouldn’t do it for him now.

Trudy reluctantly pulled her lips away from the delinquent’s delectable cock, licking and lavishing it several more times before she could bring herself to completely leave its’ taste.

“P-Please just wait a bit… Be patient and I promise you’ll get your turn soon.” Trudy moaned almost desperately, her eyes still locked hard on the proud Beast flesh right under her nose. Her fingers never once stopped their fond stroking, and the second she’d finished talking her lips were once more sucking down that wonderful Deer dick.

But Hyde soon found his patience had already been completely drained. Something was stirring in his spine, some deep-rooted feeling that he had no reason to wait, that he had every right to take what he wanted, when he wanted. That human female’s body was ripe and displayed just for him, and he was going to take it.

The dusky-tan Deer didn’t say a word as he knelt right behind Trudy’s bobbing butt. Not a thought crossed his mind other than how badly he wanted to sheathe himself in that beautiful human girl’s body. Hyde’s hands reached out, slowly palming over the policewoman’s wide ass, almost possessive as he fondled the plushy flesh, his fingers curling higher and higher until they were hooked tight under the female’s belt.

Trudy’s eyes immediately shot wide open, her head stilled with her mouth still full of Deer meat. She couldn’t glance back, but she certainly felt the small yet strong pair of hands suddenly groping her ass, and then with a single powerful yank, the poor policewoman found her pants being ripped down around her thighs. Her pussy was instantly exposed to the open air, and as she was already sopping wet the cool breeze hit her like ice.

“I’m really sorry Miss Trudy, but I just can’t wait any longer!” Hyde cried out, genuine regret in his voice that didn’t at all match the possessive grip he was now taking of her hips, keeping the weak human girl pressed down firmly on her knees.

A surge of emotions rampaged through Trudy’s mind in that split second, her fear and reluctance weighing heavily as she realized she’d completely let things spiral out of her control, and yet her lust and heartfelt desire to finally be fucked by these beautiful Beasts burned ferociously in her sopping cunt.

Hyde clumsily aligned his long, curved cock with the Deputy’s quivering slit, his inexperience plenty obvious, yet her still found the warm, human opening he’d been waiting his whole life to taste. The young Buck brayed out a long, low whine of relentless pleasure as he slowly forced his massive length inside the helpless female. His phallus was almost silk-smooth, and Trudy’s insides were so thoroughly lubricated that it filled her instantly, moving through her like flowing water.

Inch after inch rushed inside her, immediately digging deeper into Trudy than anything else she’d ever experienced before. Her body instantly seized at the sudden and uninvited intrusion, the woman lost all her focus and wrenched her lips away from the other phallus she’d been sucking so intently on, just so she could scream out her shock.

“AAAGGGHH!! W-WAIT! YOU C-CAN’T-MPHHH?!” Trudy, overflowing with new sensations, desperately tried to beg her new lover to slow, but her impassioned cry was silenced once she felt two sturdy hands bury themselves in her hair and force her face back down on the slippery shaft it had just escaped.

“Please don’t stop miss! Your mouth feels so good!” Tanner whimpered aloud, his voice sounding so innocent in contrast to how ruthlessly he had forced Trudy’s mouth down onto his waiting cock, driving himself farther than ever before, choking her cry and filling her throat with nearly his entire Bestial length.

Trudy’s mind nearly broke in half as she accepted the new position she’d been forced into. Her voice came as little more than a weak moan of submission, stifled as it was by the massive Buck phallus that had been lodged all the way down her throat. She’d been a willing participant before, but now Tanner had full control of her head, fingers tugging aimlessly in her hair as he just moved her face up and down, fucking her mouth without a thought for her comfort.

And now even as she was forced to suck down over a foot of Beast cock, the other boy had taken away the rest of her dignity and decided to full on fuck her. Hyde had sheathed over a foot of himself mercilessly deep into Trudy’s pussy, and now with his first experience of a human girl’s warmth and comfort, the young Deer was quickly discovering what it meant to rut. His hips shook spastically, without rhythm or control, just forcing all of his young, vigorous strength inside her as he railed his Cervid cock hard into her frail slit.

Trudy didn’t even have the strength or wherewithal to push her body up, her hands now hung limp in Tanner’s lap. Her body was fully supported and controlled by the two virile young Studs she’d naively thought she could tame. Tanner kept her head held up as he worked her throat down and along his scorching shaft. Hyde kept her knees from buckling as he held her hips and ass high in her air, just so he could piston down on her and drill his dick deeper and deeper through her quivering, helpless love canal.

Both the teenage Studs soon lost all control as they brutally spitroasted their caring police officer. Trudy’s mind was a mush of bliss, their Beastly pheromones having demolished all sense of her morality, of right and wrong. Now her body only responded to them the way it was always meant to, she was nothing more than a bitch in heat meant to be bred by strong, deserving Bucks like them.

As her shock and despair wore off, Trudy only felt better and better as she embraced her reckless fucking at the hands of these inexperienced youths. She moaned more openly, needing her happiness to be heard even as her mouth worked tirelessly to embrace the monstrously long phallus that had claimed her throat. She relished in every tiny movement and harsh pound as the other boy’s cock rammed through her crying pussy. It was such a deliciously wicked feeling, his phallus so distinctly inhuman. The Deer dick’s strange curvature only served to heighten her pleasure even more, as though he were bending her insides, personally shaping her to be the Buck’s exclusive breeding bitch!

On and on, the two luckiest Beast boys in town continued to recklessly fuck the newly devoted Deputy. Hyde was wantonly mewling as he smashed his hips incessantly against the officer’s big, soft ass, carving his curved cock straight through every fold of her pussy until he was slicing through her cervix. Tanner heartlessly bucked his Deer dick down to the depths of the policewoman’s throat, pressing down on her soft tongue, stretching out her warm esophagus, forcing her to accept every bit of his Bestial aspect for his pleasure. And Trudy now only blissfully submitted, sucking hard on Tanner’s mighty length, adoring Hyde with every thrust of his potent phallus into her painfully happy cunt.

The young Bucks were both abusing their voluntary mate harder and harder, each realizing they were nearing an extremely powerful climax. And being the young and thoughtless boys that they were, Tanner and Hyde didn’t give a second thought to cumming inside of the gorgeous female’s body; they knew instinctively that every drop of their virile Animal seed belonged inside this obedient bitch.

Neither teen even gave the courtesy of announcing their impending climax, and Tanner and Hyde merely wailed out in Bestial bliss as their bodies cranked into overdrive and unleashed a monstrous torrent of their fresh, young brew. Trudy reacted in an instant, her eyes blazing wide with intense euphoria as she felt her savage lovers fully and finally christen her as a Beast bitch.

Hyde’s hands hooked together around his lover’s waist, dragging her body back deep into his feral figure as he bucked hard, pressing his rabid rod monstrously deep into her desperately crying pussy. The scimitar-like staff barraged her insides as it effortlessly broke through her cervix, Trudy all too thrilled to feel it mercilessly load her womb with his hot, pumping Beasty baby batter.

And at the exact same moment, Tanner gripped her hair like a pair of reigns and pulled the Deputy’s head down barbarically onto his throbbing male pride, forcing Trudy’s throat wide open as he released his own boiling lust straight into her stomach.

The poor policewoman could only release the weakest, most pitiful moan as her body was overloaded with prime Beast cum. Her vision was completely white as her eyes rolled back into her head from the nightmarish orgasm she’d been forced into. Her abused pussy quaked and cowered in relentless bliss as Hyde’s stiff cock curved through her insides and seeded her womb with his virile sperm. Her tongue hummed and vibrated her delight around Tanner’s burning phallus, crammed down her throat as he filled her belly with his own bubbling seed.

Trudy was utterly helpless as she felt every nook and cranny of her body fill with Bestial fluids, the sensation of which only serving to spark off the most horrid, freakish, and indescribably pleasurable orgasm of her life.

The thoughtless Deer boys continued to cling to their beloved cumdumpster until they had pumped every last drop of their lust deep inside of her. Once their balls had finally been drained dry by the obedient Deputy, Tanner and Hyde delicately pulled their cocks from her depths, gasping and groaning all the while at aftershocks of the monumental pleasure they’d just experienced for the first time in their lives.

As Hyde freed himself from the human girl’s slit he took a step back, and similarly Tanner had full control as he dragged her lips up and away from his slick member, doing his best to be gentle as he urged her head out of his lap.

Now without the support of her two strong young Studs, Trudy quickly found she had absolutely no strength left in her body, and was powerless but to slump into the ground, right to the side of where Tanner was sitting.

Trudy just lay on her side quietly for several moments, feeling the boys’ eyes on her body as she just breathed. The feelings she experienced as she reeled from her climax were quite conflicting, to say the least. Her body had never felt so violently abused, she could still feel her pussy throb from where such an inhuman thing had been claiming it. Her throat was sore, her lips still hummed, and her tongue remained inundated with the raw, savage taste that had been so deeply forced on it. Her stomach churned and her womb smoldered with the two heavy loads of cum she’d been laden with. She’d never felt so pacified, so very weak, and so very, very happy.

“Oh… Oh wow… That was incredible.” Tanner breathed out quietly after some time, only barely noticed by the nearly unconscious officer.

“I’ve never felt like that before… It’s unreal…” Hyde muttered in lingering delight and a bit of awe.

“G-Glad… y-you… enjoyed… yourselves…” Trudy barely even managed a whisper, the tiniest bit of her mind coherent enough to keep track of where the situation had come to.

“Now… you should be fine… right?” Trudy continued to sigh out, only just beginning to consider the consequences she would face as she dreaded exerting the energy to even get her clothes straightened out.

But hearing those words, the two teen Beasts shared a look with one another, a strange look, an uncertain, yet somehow deeply concerning one.

“Well, wait a second...” Tanner began to speak as he stood up, and the lack of obedience, even a lack of exhaustion, in his voice sent a very unexpected chill of Trudy’s spine.

“I don’t really think it’s fair to quit now. I mean, Hyde got to **_fuck_** you, he got to lose his virginity! It wouldn’t be fair if I didn’t get the same, right?” The golden-hued Deer’s voice had grown lower, and was beginning to cause a feeling of fear to grow in the pit of the Deputy’s stomach.

“Y-Yeah. It wouldn’t be fair if you only had sex with **_one_** of us and not the other!” Hyde agreed, his voice quickly taking on a bratty insistence.

Trudy was only just beginning to shake the cobwebs out of her brain, and her worry was doubling every second. She could tell these boys were growing way too cocky, and if she didn’t reign them back into her control right now, they’d only have their way with her again… and if that happened, she doubted she’d ever be able to stop them again.

“H-Hey now… don’t think you can just do anything you want all of the sudden!...” Trudy weakly tried to reassert her dominance, but now the boys both stood shoulder to shoulder, looming over her with some odd looks, as though they themselves seemed conflicted about what they were doing. To be honest, the sight flat out scared Trudy, but still, she had to try one last time to regain control. She was the adult, she was the Deputy, she was the one who was supposed to be in charge here!... Wasn’t she?

“W-We’re done here, and it’s time for y-you two to get back to sch-EEHH?!” Trudy indignantly raged, but her pitiful protest was cut off as the two Deer teens reached down and each took a hold of one side of her pants.

As they were already halfway off and her legs had no strength in them whatsoever, the boys had no trouble stripping them off and leaving her lower body completely exposed to them, but their treatment of the fertile female wasn’t over. Together, they hoisted the woman up from the ground, and although she was taller than them both, their animalistic strength totally outclassed her, besides which her body was still utterly dead and helpless from their previous session.

Hyde got behind the captive cop, holding her arms as Tanner held her hips from the front, and together they dragged the desperate Trudy back towards the school wall. Working together, Tanner once again seated himself against the wall, this time bringing his human pet down with him, Hyde helping her to straddle the young Buck. Trudy couldn’t help shuddering as her naked thighs slid down against the Deer’s fuzzy body, her eyes showing her desperation as her face leveled with his Beastly gaze.

“Sorry Miss Trudy, but I don’t know if I’ll ever get another chance to have sex with a human girl!” Tanner pleaded almost heartfelt with the woman he was about to ravage, his rugged hands sliding down to take a firm grip of her hips, ready to ravish her body as his instincts demanded.

“Tanner…Tanner please… I promise I won’t get angry if you just – AAAGGHH!!!” Trudy’s final attempt to bargain was shut down as the golden-hued Deer aligned the forgone officer’s hips and drove his frightening length right back inside of her hyper-sensitive pussy.

Tanner heaved out in his own extreme pleasure as he let the woman’s bodyweight bring her down, forcing her tiny slit to swallow more and more of his Cervid cock until he felt the outer lips resting at his base. Body overwhelmed by the blissful sensations, the young Stud couldn’t help his arms from encircling the human female he’d claimed to be his mate, and he hugged her light body close to his smaller frame. Her height on him allowed the little Buck to burry his face in Trudy’s cleavage, his heavy, wet groans pouring right down her chest as he slowly began to pump his massive length through her.

The relentlessly ravaged woman had nothing left to lose, and the moment she felt that massive Beast cock splitting her open again, all she could do was wail as her body surged in a violently renewed bliss. Her mind all but lost to the pit of carnal ecstasy, Trudy’s show of reluctance was extinguished in the wake of utter, blinding pleasure as the virile Deer boy rocked their hips together and fucked her like the Animal he was.

Hyde watched as Trudy easily melted back into ravenous Beast lust, her arms now submissively clinging around Tanner’s neck, holding his fuzzy face to her chest as she bounced in his lap, gasping and moaning as the Deer speared her up to her womb. And even though he’d already gotten to lose his virginity to her, the lighter-tanned Buck still found himself feeling quite left out; Tanner was going to get one more release out of their lovely female, so it was only right that he should too. That’s when Hyde’s dark eyes landed on the perfect curve of Trudy’s plushy butt, bouncing so giddily as she rode atop his best friend’s dick.

“H-Hey, now this isn’t really fair that I just have to stand here.” Hyde complained, loud enough for Trudy to hear over her own cries of passion, but much more importantly sharing a knowing look with Tanner. Understanding immediately what his friend was implying, the currently occupied Deer just smirked towards him.

“Well, I can think of something that should make us even.” Tanner growled, his brazen cockiness really beginning to grow out of control.

For a brief second Trudy was totally out of the loop, just continuing to moan as her precious little Stud continued to rail her. But then Tanner slowed himself to a halt, his curved phallus wedged high and tight into her frail little cunt. At first Trudy just tried to take that pause as a chance to catch her breath and savor the feeling of having her pussy so fully filled to the brim with warm, stiff Beast cock. However, her reality was shattered, her eyes growing wide in totally renewed panic as she felt Tanner’s hands grip her ass only to spread her wide, understanding at once what the boys intended to do to her.

“N-No, no, no, please! I-I’ll do anything else for you, but please, not in my ass! I’ve never had anyone f… fuck me there before!” Trudy openly begged the two teens now, and yet even as her mind initially recoiled from the thought her pussy only seemed to squeeze down tighter on the Deer cock already claiming her, making it clear her body was ready and eager to experience even further submission at the hands of these Beasts!

“Well, you already took our virginity’s. I think it’s only fair we get yours, too.” Hyde replied mischievously, his mind already totally made up and unflinching to Trudy’s unconvincing pleads.

With their bodies stilled, Hyde eagerly knelt atop Trudy’s back, clumsily angling his own Stud staff until it was just at the female’s virgin anal entrance. Knowing there was nothing she could do at this point, Trudy just squeezed her eyes shut tight and lay her chin on Tanner’s shoulder. A choked half-sob caught in her throat as she felt the alien organ push the first inch inside of her, but she should’ve known better than to think the idiot teenager would give her time to adjust to these new sensations.

Trudy’s conflicted sob burst into a shocking cry of excitement as Hyde suddenly bucked his hips with all his strength, lodging almost all of his monstrous length inside of her at once. Hyde shivered and mewled as his own weakened cock was suddenly crushed by a heavenly pressure so much greater than her pussy had been, and wondered just how far he’d even be able to go like this before cumming.

The two greedy young Bucks didn’t waste a second more in getting back into their rut, and Trudy’s mind was very quickly crushed under the weight of two massive Beast cocks brutalizing her. What little life was left in her shredded voice came out in gasps and grunts as her inhuman lovers took their turns in ramming their lengths deep through her holes.

Everything was turning into a blur for the poor officer. Her body was totally crushed and trapped between the two smaller yet powerful frames of the Deer, Hyde smothering her back and forcing her breasts to push down hard on Tanner’s chest. Her naked legs were sweltering and being rubbed raw along their course, rough fur as her hips were shifted back and forth between them.

But above all else was the indescribably mind-bending sensation of having two massive dicks throbbing inside of her. Over and over they churned her, her young lovers fucking her recklessly, carelessly, with no rhythm or expertise, just using their full strength to pork her silly.

Trudy’s mind might’ve been knocked into a spiral, but her body was completely aware of everything else being done to it. The dehumanized Deputy still felt her pussy clench and spasm in bliss as Tanner’s long, Cervid cock cut up through her, battering hard against her cervix that was still trying so desperately to keep the other Deer’s load of sperm trapped tight in her womb. And the sensations were only amplified a hundred-fold thanks to Hyde ramming his own curved phallus up her once-untouched asshole. The force exerted by having such a massive rod lodged tight in her guts was simply too much to bear, and yet with her mind having been as broken as it was, it still only felt like utter heaven to have such a monstrous thing ravaging her body where no man had dared before.

Tanner and Hyde didn’t give a thought to Trudy’s comfort, both young Beasts totally lost to their own frenzied lust, only following their basest urge to fuck and breed whatever it was they wanted. On and on they just both continued to unmercifully fuck their beautiful human girl, keeping her trapped in a cage of their feral desire.

With any remote sense of time erased in her brain, Trudy had no idea how long she’d been caught in their violent double-penetration, but by the time the boys were ready to release their final climax her own body had been brought to the point of total submission to their sinfully inhuman pleasure.

Once again, at least as far as the Deer were concerned, their climax came all too quickly as they thoughtlessly forced themselves into their mate with the single-minded goal of getting their own gratification. Tanner’s fingers locked together like a vice around the waist of his obedient bitch, slamming her hips down hard and allowing his ferocious mass to drive unmercifully high into her defenseless pussy. Hyde gasped and panted weakly, his own hands reaching forward and groping onto Trudy’s barely-covered breasts, just to find something to hold onto, and the dusky-tan Deer wedged his own horrible cock deep into the girl’s abused ass, forcing her guts to curve just to fit his unnatural bend.

Filling the helpless human girl as far as they possible could, both young Deer boys bleated and mewled in raw, unrefined pleasure as their savage testicles overflowed and released their third and yet still massive orgasms right into her desperately waiting body.

With what little life she had left, Trudy screamed as her own relentless orgasm crashed through her body. Her body felt stretched to the breaking point as it’d been forced to accept such grotesque, incompatible cocks inside her, and now she could feel them exploding within. She felt her stomach bloat as Hyde loaded her down, pumping one last impressive load of sperm into her ass, filling her guts fully now from both ends. And not even allowing the slightest hint of mercy, Tanner shot his own oppressive load right into her already stuffed womb, saturating her down with his hot, heavy Beast seed.

The trio died down haphazardly, Tanner and Hyde both sweating profusely as they gasped in exhaustion, feeling more spent and satisfied then they’d ever dreamed possible, and both totally unwilling to remove their cocks from the warm embrace of their deeply beloved human mate. They both felt a sensation that was so new and yet felt so very deeply integral to who they were; they were both Beasts and they’d finally claimed their first female, something that felt so very, very right.

Trudy couldn’t move, could barely even breath beyond the faintest little whispers, her body absolutely lifeless and slumped down on the little Buck, held up only by his embrace and the two heavy rods still skewering her like a puppet. Everything in her head was a total haze, and yet still she felt her whole body had been utterly **_drowned_** in Deer sperm. Her stomach and intestines had been stuffed full to the brim to the point where she didn’t think she’d be able to eat for a week.

But what stuck out to her beyond all else was the positively radiant glow that had been left in her womb. Twice filled to the breaking point, she’d never experienced the sheer, raw intensity of having a Beast cum inside of her; she’d never felt so… **_dominated_**. There was no comparing it, the Beasts simply filled her in a way human could not. The size of their load, the heat, the intensity left her reeling. She could feel how fertile they were, she could feel their virgin sperm so confidently seeking out her eggs, so violently intent on **_breeding_** her, on making her forget her humanity and recognize her place as nothing more than a bitch, born to be give pleasure to Beasts and bear their strong children.

Trudy had thought she knew how to help these boys, she thought it was truly her responsibility, and she had wanted so desperately to maintain control. But after that series of orgasms, after having been so thoroughly and ravenously fucked beyond the point of no return, the defiled Deputy already knew her life had been irrevocably changed. The memory of these boys would remain imprinted on her mind, the sensation of their cocks burned into her body, the warmth of their sperm treasured by her womb, a permanent reminder that she now and forever more would obey, love, and belong to Beasts.

***

“OUCH!”

“OW! WHY?!”

Some time later, the two boys and the Deputy were finally back on their feet, their clothes on and in order, and the evidence of their little ‘tryst’ more or less gone. That said, all was not lovey-dovey afterglow, and both Tanner and Hyde were left pathetically rubbing the backs of their heads after a newly incensed officer Trudy had just knocked them both in the skull.

“I mean this honestly, you two are some of the biggest idiots I’ve ever met!” Trudy berated them, her old disciplinary attitude having almost totally returned. And the boys had to admit, even with her clothing ruffled and uneven, her hair a mess and her body totally reeking of their Bestial pheromone, Trudy still managed to terrify them back into submission.

“Did you two really think you could just do whatever it was you wanted to me without consequences?! After I offered to help you, you turn around and take complete advantage of me! Do you not have any respect for the law whatsoever?! Or can you really just not think more than two minutes into the future?!” Trudy continued to scold them, however even though it seemed she was all there, something in her demeanor told the boys that at least some of the edge from before was gone. Still, they definitely understood now was not the time to get smug, so still rubbing the backs of their heads the young Deer put on their best, most pitiable looks of remorse.

“We’re are honestly, **_really_** sorry about that. We told you it’s… it’s pretty hard to stay under control sometimes.” Tanner spoke first, and to his credit he really did sound sincere.

“Yeah, we’re sorry. But, we’re also really glad we got to meet you! It was really nice that you offered to help us with our… Beastly urges!” Hyde agreed, his limited shame suddenly bursting into a bright, almost goofy smile.

“Totally! Thanks again officer Trudy! You’re like, the coolest cop ever!” Tanner readily agreed, also beaming brightly at the pretty young policewoman.

Trudy couldn’t help blushing at their bright, starry eyed smiles. There wasn’t a hint of sarcasm in their voices, they were just genuinely thankful and looked up to her. And she had to admit, it was a bit hard to keep her demeanor at their heart-melting smiles, but she bit her lip and stoically reminded herself that she was leaving these boys with a lesson and a warning.

“Y-Yes, well… Anyway, you two have been playing hooky long enough, and it’s time for you to get back to class. I’ll tell the school you’ve been under my care for a special program… this time. But you two better not **_EVER_** let me catch you skipping school again, or words won’t even begin to describe how sorry you’ll be!” Trudy, despite her best efforts to be severe, couldn’t hide the blush the boys had given her. Still, the two young Bucks just smiled brightly at her once again.

“Don’t worry, we promise we’ll never get into trouble like this again!” Tanner spoke, admittedly pretty convincingly.

“We definitely ‘learned our lesson.’” Hyde agreed, again seemingly sincere, but as Trudy finally turned in exasperation to lead them back into school, she didn’t notice the sly smile the two Deer shared.

***

**Three Weeks Later**

***

It was another uneventful day in Knot County, and that was convenient for Deputy Trudy, as she actually had a bit of an unconventional, but nevertheless important job today. It was around mid-morning and the young policewoman was pulling her squad car right in front of the Rimridge High School, a place she now had quite strong memories of. But exiting her car, Trudy fought down the blush and pushed aside every lingering memory and feeling this place evoked. Today she had the responsibility of giving a special assembly presentation to the students about law enforcement… and that was all she was here for.

Trudy entered the school and stopped by the main office. After a brief chat with the principle, who thanked her profusely for her time, he directed her where to head so she could set up for the assembly, which wouldn’t be for another hour or so.

Taking the principle’s directions, Trudy wandered down the halls, feeling a bit nostalgic as she recalled her own time as a student in this very building, something that felt like a lifetime ago eve though it hadn’t even been a decade.

However, before she could make it to the gymnasium where she was to give her presentation, she wandered by a closed classroom, stopping as she heard a series of strange sounds coming from within. Listening in a little bit closer, she noticed the sounds of ruffling clothing and bodies being shoved around, potentially indicating a struggle. What’s more it didn’t sound like more than a few bodies, so whoever was in there could genuinely be in trouble with no teachers present. Knowing above all else her job was to protect people’s safety, Trudy entered the room, but the sight that met her instantly dropped her jaw.

Right there, plain as day, were the two young Deer boys she’d been trying so desperately to put out of her mind these last few weeks, but that wasn’t even the half of it. Both had their pants around their ankles, and caught between them was what could only be one of their teachers! The poor woman had her dress hiked high over her waist, leaving her pussy completely exposed as Hyde lodged his strong cock deep into her pussy. And it was obvious why she didn’t hear any screaming, because Tanner stood at her face, jamming his own monstrous length mercilessly far into her throat.

For the first second, Trudy just stood there, flabbergasted as she watched the two young Studs she’d ‘disciplined’ as they spit-roasted a school official, right in the middle of a school day! But once the two finally took notice, they each looked up and instantly got a big, bright smile at the sight of their favorite officer… though that didn’t stop them from railing their helpless victim from either end.

“Oh hey, officer Trudy!” Tanner beamed in undiminished excitement.

“We were hoping we’d get to see you again sometime!” Hyde added, not the least bit shamed to have been caught by her.

Trudy could actually feel her brain turn off for a split-second, but the minute she regained her sense she slammed the door behind her, making sure to actually bother locking it.

“What the hell are you two doing?” Trudy said the only words that came to mind, because finding these two particular boys fucking one of their own school teachers was absolutely the last thing she expected to see today.

“What, isn’t it obvious?” Tanner just asked in simple bemusement.

“Yeah, we’re just doing what you taught us!” Hyde added as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Trudy was completely thrown for a loop. The sight of their beautiful female teacher being doubly ravaged was so shocking, and in barely an instant it had the policewoman’s pussy drooling like crazy. She might’ve had her mouth stuffed, but the look in the teacher’s eyes was crystal clear; she was in utter bliss getting fucked by these two young Bucks! Trudy knew that look all too well, knew that feeling all too well, and before she’d even realized it her mind was made up. She took a single step forward as she began to unbutton her shirt.

“Well, well, well. I came here to give a speech to all the students, but here I find you two boys misbehaving again.” Trudy’s voice turned low and husky as she got closer, Tanner and Hyde just watching with growing excitement as her shirt came all the way off.

“I suppose you two are gonna need another hands on ‘lesson.’”


End file.
